


We are Steel

by EndlessExplorer



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Ad Victorium!, Brotherhood for Life!, Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Danse is the best companion!, F/M, In Steel we Trust!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13304442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessExplorer/pseuds/EndlessExplorer
Summary: After a tragedy strikes the Eastern Chapter, Sentinel Alexei Coles, finds herself named Elder of the Chapter. Can she bring Justice to the Brotherhood's enemies? Can she avenge her family and friends in steel? Can she show that she is truly made from Steel, and not just break under the pressure?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I've been working on for over a year. It has been stuck in Writer's hell for the last few months but I've decided to finally pull it off the shelf and finish it. I LOVE the Brotherhood and actually have to avoid Danse seeking aid in order to play the game by following the other paths. Now, after meeting Danse's Voice actor, I feel as though I've to brave the storm and finally finish this.  
> Please Read, rate, and enjoy. Comments of any kind are welcome and appreciated.

The Commonwealth was finally free of the Institute. In a combined effort between the Minutemen and the Brotherhood of Steel, under the command of Brotherhood Sentinel and General of the Minutemen, Alexei Coles, the institute was breached and destroyed by detonating the facilities main power reactor.

 

Immediately they had set up a watched perimeter around the wreckage of the ruins of C.I.T and Sentinel Coles personally led the scribes through the facility, because she was the only one with prior knowledge to the layout of the facility and because she had wished to truly discover what had fuelled her late son's mad lust for control over the outside world. Knowledge about the operation somehow managed to quickly reach the outside sources, so to control the media leak, Coles had brought in her best friend, an investigative reporter named Piper Wright and made sure that she was the only one with any access to any new and previously known knowledge. She could write what she liked but had to send it past the Sentinel first. Almost immediately the 'bogeyman' of the commonwealth didn't seem so scary.

 

The knowledge of the Institute’s Director and his connection to the Brotherhood Sentinel also quickly became common knowledge but due to the fact that she still managed to execute her long-lost son, in the name of betterment for the Commonwealth, only seemed to strengthen the people's opinion about her, as well as add another layer to her now growing legend.

 

Having reported back to the Castle, The Minuteman's HQ, the Savior of the Commonwealth, along with her adopted son and her boyfriend, had finally been given some long-awaited vacation time.


	2. Chapter Two

"So, how do you feel about attending the Saviour's dance along with me this evening, Danse?" Alexei asked the man sitting beside her.

"What? Wouldn't that break my cover? You know, with me being dead and everything? He asked. Alexei just seemed to slump her shoulders and put on a playful pout. The pout turned into a smile when she felt two muscular arms wrap around her chest. It was strange feeling Danse’s bare skin. It had been a while since he had worn his trademark power armour, and Alexei was thankful. Alexei pressed a kiss to Danse’s cheek before she looked towards Shaun, who was playing with Dogmeat in the Castle's courtyard.

Leaning close, Danse whispered in her ear.

"We can have all the celebrations you want when you get back though."

The suggestion sent a shiver down Alexei’s spine and her mind started racing. A little over a year ago, she had met Danse and he had been as straight as a piece of rebar, but after finding out that he was a synth and after being exiled from the Brotherhood, Alexei managed to destroy that tough outer shell, and she fell for the man contained within. She loved him, and he loved her. He even loved Shaun, which made Alexei happy to no end. Danse also loosened up around Nick and Hancock, which was a relief because they were two of Alexei's closest friends, but no one came as close as her best friend Piper. They nearly seemed conjoined at the hips. Danse would chuckle at the image when it would pop into his head. Kind of like a Radstag, but a hell of a lot sexier...

"What's so funny?" Alexei asked, trying to understand the look in his eyes, but her search proved futile.

"Oh, this and that. Remind me to tell you some other time." Danse said, unwrapping Alexei. "Now though, it seems that you're wanted somewhere else."

Just as Alexei was about to ask what he was on about, she heard the familiar rumble of the engine of a Vertibird. Looking up, she spotted one coming in from the direction of the Prydwen, painted a solid Black. She recognised it immediately as Maxson's personal transport, Excalibur.

As it began to descend into the Castle’s main courtyard, (they had moved the radio mast outside the walls, but kept the radio equipment inside the walls) Alexei dusted off her coat, ran her fingers through her hair and picked up her personal, over modified (In Preston’s opinion) Laser Musket, _The General's Embrace_.

The side door of the Vertibird slid open and an honour guard of Brotherhood Knights and Paladins disembarked the cramped shuttle before saluting to their Elder, the esteemed Arthur Maxson. Over her arduous campaign, what had first begun as a simple tolerance of each other had turned into a close friendship between Arthur and Alexei.

"What's with the honour guard, Arthur?" Alexei asked as she extended her hand, in a polite handshake.

Accepting her handshake, he lifted his arm in the air, giving his bodyguards a signal. Immediately, every soldier dismounted their armour and seemed to be happy that they were outside the heavy metal armour, especially on a day as hot and humid as it was.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news, Coles" Arthur began. Alexei never knew why, but while Arthur never seemed to mind her calling him by his first name, even by request he would never call her by her own first name, always opting for Coles or Sentinel. It used to bother her, but after realising that she couldn't get him to do it, she just lived and let lived. Turning her attention back to the young Elder, Alexei stood at attention and focused again on their conversation.

"Well, I can't talk about Brotherhood matters out here in the open, so how about you join me on the Excalibur and we go back to the Prydwen? Kell's and the other Proctors would also like to speak to you, especially Ingram." Arthur said, standing to the side, gesturing for Alexei to go first. "Don't worry, Team Sovereign will stand here and watch over things while you're gone."

"It's Ok Arthur. While I may be a senior officer in the Brotherhood, I still have the chain of command to adhere to here in the Minutemen as well." Alexei said. Almost as if she had called him telepathically, Preston arrived out of nowhere, brandishing his cowboy hat and laser musket.

"Don't worry General, we have it all locked down around here." He said smirking.

"Well alright then. Lead the way then, Oh great Elder." Alexei said sarcastically. Trying to keep some modicum of composure, Maxson started heading towards the Vertibird. It was a fact only known to those closest to him, but it was only when he was out of the public eye, did Arthur’s sense of humour poke through. He gave a quiet chuckle.

"I do quite like your humour, Sentinel Coles. May you never change, my friend."

“I don’t ever intend to…” Alexei replied, manning the Gatling gun as she usually did.

And with that, they flew away to the Prydwen.


	3. Chapter three

Alexei hadn't realised just how much she had missed the Prydwen and its hectic lifestyle. Soldiers stalked the hallways, fingers itching for a fight. Scribes followed Proctor Quinlan, writing down his words like he was reciting scripture, or creating his own. With a man as vain as Quinlan, Alexei seriously wouldn't have been surprised if he was.

Maxson had told Alexei that they would be having a briefing in his quarters in an hour, so she had until then to re-familiarise herself with the Prydwen and her crew. Arthur also told her, rather proudly, that because of her having destroyed the Institute in the name of the Brotherhood, that they had received a surge in people wanted to enlist, and that there were many new faces aboard. Alexei felt a surge of pride that her new Family in Steel was getting stronger.

The feeling surprised Alexei because at first, she joined the Brotherhood as a way to dish out her anger on the world and its many new-found flaws. Before the war, she had tried to convince Nate to leave the army behind him, to stay with her and Shaun. Now here she was, second in command of a major militia, that had saved her ass on many occasions. And she loved it.

One sour memory though had to have been the reveal of Danse's real identity. Upon deciphering the data that Alexei had retrieved from her infiltration of the Institute, it had been revealed that Danse was in fact a synth. Arthur, in a fit of pure rage at this revelation, had ordered the then Knight Coles, to hunt her mentor (And budding lover) down and to put a bullet in his head. She had kept her composure before Maxson, promising to follow out his orders. Once she was far enough from the Brotherhood, she momentarily broke down, crying away her worries for the only other decent soul that she had come across at that point in her journeys. She had yet to tell him at that point, but she believed Danse to be the only possible remedy for the loss she felt over the loss of Nate, her late husband.

Upon heeding Haylen's advice, she took down the bunker's defences with ease. She boarded the rickety elevator and steeled herself, expecting a bloody battle to the death between herself and Danse. That's why it surprised her to find him unarmoured, kneeling on the crumbled concrete floor in his underwear, asking her to kill him. She almost didn't believe it, that the strong soul that had survived constant hardship, had practically crumbled in front of her, begging for death. She refused to kill him however, and she bent down and embraced him deeply, feeling his brunette locks gracefully brush against her face. Danse begged for his death, calling himself a monster, an abomination. Something that shouldn't even exist. Eventually she convinced him to put on some clothes and she pulled a tattered old flannel shirt and a pair of jeans from her bag, turning away to give him some privacy as he got dressed. Dragging him by the collar of his shirt, she brought him topside to stand up tall in the world that he had tried to avoid. As soon as she had stood outside though, she saw a Vertibird parked nearby. Solid Black. Excalibur.

Maxson's anger had only intensified when he saw Danse. Arthur shouted at them, spouting accusations and curses, again comparing Danse to nothing but a monster and an abomination. That had been the last straw and then Alexei, in a fit of rage all her own, had shown Arthur all the good that Danse had done in the name of the Brotherhood. How he had been so high praising towards him and the order when she had just met him and how Danse had cared for Arthur like they were brothers. In the end, Maxson had calmed down and had Danse exiled from the Brotherhood, leaving him his life. Arthur told Alexei that she was to meet him aboard the Prydwen as soon as possible. On the Prydwen, Arthur thanked Alexei for stopping him from killing one of his closest friends and had even promoted Alexei to Paladin. Ever since, due to the fact that it was no longer a matter of infatuation between a senior officer and his subordinate, Danse had taken up a room in the Castle, had joined the Minutemen as a trainer, and their relationship had begun to grow.

Standing by Maxson's Quarters, Alexei bumped into Proctor Ingram who was also headed for the meeting. While Teagan was a creep and Quinlan was a self-obsessed hypochondriac, Ingram was simply a grease monkey, someone who was familiar with the smaller cogs that made up the Brotherhoods foundation and in Alexei's early days, the two had established a solid friendship, as well as a common interest in all things mechanical.

"Hey Ingram! How is the excavation going?" Alexei asked while leaning against the cold steel wall beside the door to Maxson's quarters.

"Very well in fact. Every day we find more tech that surpassed even the advanced systems that we have here aboard the Prydwen. I wouldn't be lying if I said that I'm a bit jealous of the Institutes brains. If it's any consolation though, you should be proud of your boy and the tech that they were able to create down there." Ingram said. Looking down, Alexei's shoulders slumped.

"Thanks. I try to think about all the good that they could have done, but still those bastards twisted his mind, warped his sense of morality and taught him that there was no such thing as the line that should not be crossed, just go further and further, to hell with the consequences, that it's just the results that matter. When he referred to his father as _“Collateral Damage”_ it was then that I knew there was no way in fixing what had been done. So, I swallowed any maternal instinct I had to save him, and I ended his life with same pistol that had taken his father away. Kellogg's Beloved .44 Magnum." She said as she pulled the gun from its holster, admiring it and swirling it on her finger, before replacing it in its holster again.

"Well, all things aside, I'm happy that this bloody conflict is finally over. While I make the rare exception in regard to some Synths, to hell with the 'Railroad' and their obsessive nattering about Synths being slaves. They would bitch and moan that using Synths was wrong, but did they fight in the mud alongside their brothers and sisters, watching them die for a cause that is in no way comparable to that of a human being’s life... I'm sorry about that but if I was with you when you destroyed those Synth-loving Fucks, I'd have brought along 'Big Bertha'. Ingram added with a mischievous smile.

"Whose 'Big Bertha'?" Alexei asked, genuinely interested in the answer.

"'Big Bertha' is my baby. An experimental Mini-Nuke Launcher capable of breaking standard Mini-Nuke Shells down into eight smaller, yet equally as powerful, Mini-Nuke Projectiles. It would have wiped that Church off the face of this green, irradiated earth." Ingram answered. Alexei seemed quite amazed, but before they could continue the conversation, the door to Maxson's quarters swung open to reveal the Elder, who for once was without his trademark battle coat and seemed to be half way through cleaning and neatening up his wild beard.

"Hello there Coles. Ingram. What are you waiting outside my Quarters for?" He asked, sounding genuinely caught off guard.

"Well sir, it’s been an hour since we've returned to the Prydwen. I hate being tardy, so I reported to your Quarters for the briefing you mentioned earlier." Alexei reported. Again, Maxson looked confused. Arthur shut the door, which made Alexei stare in Ingram's direction, to which she replied with a shrug of her mechanical shoulders. Then the door opened again. Maxson stood there, still half shaven, looking slightly embarrassed.

"It seems I did not watch the time. You did as you were asked Coles, and for that I thank you. Now as I must finish what I started, could you please go and gather Proctor Teagan and Proctor Quinlan and I shall be ready when you return." He asked.

"Of course, Arthur." Alexei replied before saluting and pivoting on her heels, walking in the opposite direction. Then Maxson turned to Ingram, who stared at him silently. Feeling the tension build, Arthur said

"Thank you, Proctor, you may wait outside until the briefing begins." And he shut the door.

A short while later, Alexei sat in an armchair near the centre of the room, whilst Teagan, Ingram and Quinlan stood at the sides of the pool table that took up the centre of the Elder's Quarters. Before them, at the head of the room stood Arthur who cleared his throat before starting.

"We need to leave the Commonwealth"


	4. Chapter Four

"What?!" Alexei asked in a state of genuine astonishment. Staring around the room, she recognised the same look on Ingram's face, while Quinlan and Teagan stayed rather impassive. Alexei rose from her seat and walked up towards Maxson, looking for an answer. He simply lifted his hand about shoulder height and she stood back, leaving him to continue.

"I don’t intend to leave the Commonwealth forever. We must leave the Commonwealth temporarily as there are conflicts rising in the West, by Hoover Dam in New Vegas. Elder McNamara sent a message to the Council asking for aid against Robert House and his new right-hand man, a Mojave Express courier named William Turner. Now, I'm not bringing everyone along, otherwise all the hard work that we've done here in the Commonwealth could be undone in a short few hours, so Sentinel Coles will stay here along with a small troop of Knights and Scribes and I will also allow her the use of a Vertibird. She will lead the Commonwealth Chapter in my absence as she will be the highest-ranking officer present. Teagan and Quinlan will stay here aboard the Prydwen and Ingram will report to Coles as she continues the excavation of the Institute." Arthur explained. The information seemed to sit well with everyone until Alexei spoke up.

"How could Robert House still be alive? He was a crazy entrepreneur even back in my time and I hear that he hated the idea of being put in a vault, fighting Vault-Tec with any attempt that they had, concerning the construction of vaults, anywhere near his beloved Las Vegas."

"Reports suggest that House connected himself to his central computer at the top floor of the Lucky 38 Casino and turned his conscious mind into a fully sentient A.I. That could explain it. Turns out he hired Turner for a job at first but offered him the position as his partner shortly after. Turner has been either hiring factions to his growing army or destroying the ones who get in his way. The Council want him dealt with immediately." Arthur replied.

Turning to address the Proctors, he raised his arm to his chest, in the Brotherhood's salute and said "Ad Victorium". As the Proctors and Alexei replied with the same salute, Arthur dismissed them, but called Alexei back as she turned to leave. When they were alone, he handed her a small tumbler of brandy, and sat down on the grimy couch that stood in the corner of the room, alongside his bed.

"Now that we’re alone, I wanted to discuss somethings. First thing, I want to know how our mutual friend is doing? And two, you seem worried, what's the matter" he asked, sipping his own drink.

"Our friend is adjusting well to his new life, so thank you for what you did. Thank you as well for trusting me to lead the Brotherhood while you're gone, but do you believe that the troops will really listen to 'the woman outta time'?" Alexei asked, looking unsure of herself.

While Maxson was usually tight lipped and serious, his laugh was rare, only for his closest friends and most trusted allies. It boomed throughout the small living space. Alexei had to admit, Arthur surprised her at times. Now though, he sat there on the couch, laughing loudly.

"You stare down Deathclaws at the end of your gun barrel, you tackle super mutants in your Power Armour and you keep the everyman safe from harm with the aid of your Minuteman soldiers, but it's running the Brotherhood that has you this terrified? I must say Coles, you are an interesting character. If you’re afraid that the troops won’t listen, ten you make them…" Maxson said, nearly spilling his drink all over himself.

After he had gained some composure over himself, he wiped a tear from his eyes and clearing his throat, he added.

"Don't worry Coles, You're as much a walking legend around here as I am. They'll listen to you and they'll do as you ask. They respect you. but you must make sure that they know that you respect them as well. A leader is only as strong as his weakest links. I don't know why I'm explaining all this to you though, given how you already lead the biggest voluntary militia in the entire Commonwealth."

"Thank you, Arthur... That means a lot." Alexei said, raising her arm to her chest, she said "Ad Victorium Elder. May Steel be with you"

"Ad Victorium Sister"


	5. Chapter Five

The Airport looked bare in comparison to how it usually did. Only Liberty Prime, a few barricades, some sentry turrets, as well as a few traps were left behind. Alexei looked around at a space that almost seemed foreign and then glanced up at the almighty airship overhead.

"This would depress Danse, even if he was still a member or not. Sure hell, it's even depressing me and I'm currently in charge.” Alexei thought to herself.

While Alexei was daydreaming, she never realised that Arthur had shown up behind her. She snapped out of her daydream when he tapped her on her shoulder. Alexei’s instincts kicked in and she clasped a strong right hand around Arthur’s throat, only letting go after her brain had realised who it was. Dropping her right hand to her side, she lifted her left hand to her temple, giving Maxson a pre-war salute, one she had always seen Nate pull before the flag every morning when they woke up. Maxson only replied with a light chuckle, and had lifted his hand to his throat, hoping to ease the sudden discomfort.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but you of all people should know not to give a soldier a fright. I could have seriously harmed you. Are you alright?" She asked, concerned about her friend.

Alexei didn't know how Arthur felt about her and she knew that he probably didn't know about, or want to know about her relationship with Danse, but after they became more comfortable around each other, Alexei noticed some light flirting coming her way, but she hadn't the heart to rebuke it. She only replied in shows of concern, or support. Alexei felt bad about it but she could never return Arthur’s affection.

"That was nothing… Didn’t you hear the famous story of me taking down a Deathclaw? I’m sorry about that though Sentinel, but I just came to inform you that we would be departing soon. I just wanted to make sure that you haven't any unanswered questions. Any come to mind?" Arthur asked. Without making it obvious, Arthur also took the opportunity to stare at Alexei. At her brunette locks, scarlet lips, and especially her body, poured into that trademark vault suit…

Again, she thought of everything. The locations, the passwords and the basic command structure she all knew, but what had he actually left her to command? That was the only missing link in her mind. Turning to face Arthur, she asked

"What exactly have I been left with Arthur?"

He looked at her for a moment. It wasn't as though he was letting her borrow his car, or whatever the pre-war saying was. She was to stand as the leader of these brave soldiers and scribes and she had already forgotten what he had told her in a previous briefing. If he wasn't such good friends with her, he'd almost feel as though the Commonwealth Chapter's reputation was doomed, but he had seen her commanding the Minutemen before and had seen just how good she was in the position.

"Coles? That is obviously a joke, right?! I went through all this already with you. I left you with one Vertibird, designation Bastion. She's one of the older models, but she's stubborn and will work if you keep a good eye on her. Knight Rys and Scribe Haylen will stay here to aid Proctor Ingram, Lancer Cadet Richter will pilot Bastion and you've command over a twelve-man crew of Initiates, Knights and Scribes. I've already had them informed to meet you at the Castle, so I recommend that you head over soon. Don't worry, you won't be in charge for long. Once the Prydwen shows up on the battlefield, even robots will cower from the obvious superior power of the Brotherhood of Steel. Ad Victorium Sister. May Steel guard you and guide you." Arthur said as he banged his right arm against his chest.

Smiling brightly, he pivoted on his heel and walked over to Excalibur, which was parked on the Airport's aged tarmac. Before he climbed aboard, Alexei called him. Turning around, Arthur saw that Alexei’s hand was outstretched.

“Be safe out there, Maxson. I want you to return my airship to me in one piece.” Alexei joked, before she shook Maxson’s hand. Arthur climbed aboard, turning around to face Alexei. He gave her a mischievous wink. Just as he slammed the door shut, he heard,

"Ad Victorium Elder! Good Luck".

It was then that Arthur decided that if he got back from this, that he'd tell Alexei how he really felt about her. This got his heart pumping and his sparks flying. He made himself a promise and was determined to return. As Excalibur joined with the Prydwen, Alexei watched as the mighty engines roared to life and stared in amazement as the zeppelin lifted higher and higher and then departed, far past the horizon.

"Right then. First stop, the Listening Post" Alexei told herself. She had to inform someone.


	6. Chapter Six

Danse, being the naturally born survivor that he was, had fallen back to the Listening Post, in fear of being caught by the Brotherhood, that had reported to the Castle yesterday. There had been no contact with Alexei since she left with Arthur. Danse missed her. Danse couldn’t tell when she had become so special to him and felt strange not being by Alexei’s side. Danse wanted to hold Alexei close and feel her smaller figure up against him. No one had ever had this amount of hold over him, not Krieg, Arthur, or even Cutler. Danse shook his head, not wanting to think of Cutler. Those memories hurt like absolute hell.

Danse walked around the bunker. Its defences had been improved significantly since Alexei had taken it upon herself to repair it. Alexei had fitted it with motion sensors, stronger, more sophisticated turrets as well as robotic bodyguards and cameras. While past all the defences, it still looked like the grubby old bunker, it was now near impossible for anyone to survive long enough to find that fact out. Danse looked over to the glistening suit of X-01 power armour that stood in the corner like some silent guardian. Danse had been overjoyed when he and Alexei found it on top of some building because Alexei had gifted it to him. Danse didn’t have his old one, but he decided to shed the hard-outer shell, and that he’d only use the suit in dire situations.

Suddenly, the rapid beeping of an alarm pulled Danse from his thoughts and he ran to the monitors. It must have been Alexei. Danse knew that she willingly pulled the motion sensor to let him know that she was outside. If anyone could avoid them, it was Alexei. Her superior agility, coupled with the fact that she knew where they all were, combined to form the situation that Danse hated the most. Never knowing when Alexei would strike or pounce on him. Deactivating the security measures, Danse saw Alexei wink towards the camera feed and saunter into the welcoming elevator. Danse untied a few buttons of his flannel shirt. Alexei knew exactly how to get his blood racing, and Danse was never in the mood to refuse her antics. She arrived as fast as she disappeared from the feed.

"Welcome to my humble abode. What brings you here?" Danse asked, whilst smirking and gesturing to the mounds of crumbled concrete and rubbish that lay around him. Alexei laughed. Danse had come to love that laugh. It was genuine, real and heart-warming. Danse knew that if anything in his fabricated life was real, it was the love he felt towards her. He felt empowered around her. As though he could accomplish anything. Take on anything. Alexei was a source of strength, love, and support for the former Paladin. She was his partner, in this life and the next.

"I suppose you heard about the Brotherhood being relocated?" Alexei asked, taking her weapons off.

"No... What? Did something happen?" Danse asked, concerned. Alexei admired that about Danse. While he had been abandoned by the Brotherhood, he wouldn't stand by while a Brother or Sister was in need or allow any to speak ill of his beloved Order. While Alexei loved everything about the Brotherhood, she knew that they were his family, and you can never turn away from family.

"No, but most of the Brotherhood is currently headed west to New Vegas. Rising conflicts and a request from Elder McNamara had them all temporarily repositioned by the Council to aid in the battle effort. Arthur put me in charge until he gets back as I'm the current highest-ranking member. Rys and Haylin are still around, as is Proctor Ingram. They're investigating the Institute. I've command over another twelve Brotherhood members. Mostly Knights and Scribes." Alexei told him. Danse stared at her for a minute, dumbfounded.

"Arthur put you in charge?" Danse asked.

Suddenly, Danse put his hand to his chest and dropped down on one leg, bowing before the now confused, acting Elder.

"What are you doing Danse?" Alexei asked, amused and yet, rather confused.

"Respect must be shown before the Elder at all times. I'm just following protocol, Elder Coles" Danse replied, still looking towards the floor.

"Would you stand up! I'm only acting Elder and even still if I was Elder, I’d only want my brothers and sisters to bow before me if they wanted to, not because they feel that they have to." Alexei said, helping Danse stand up. "By the way, it's just Alexei to you and I need you at the Castle, so lock this place down and meet me up top." Alexei added, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek and heading for the elevator.

When she had left, Danse stood there and thought for a minute. He closed his eyes and in his mind, imagined Alexei as the new Elder of the Brotherhood. She had the authoritative stance and presence about her and Danse would follow her to the ends of God’s glowing green irradiated earth. Then he thought about that if she was to be given the position, would their future be over? Surely the Elder of the Eastern Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel couldn't be seen fraternising with the enemy. It would be terrible for morale. Danse put the thoughts out of his head and grabbing her forgotten weapons, headed topside to see Alexei going through her inventory, trying to source something. Suddenly Alexei’s arms went up in a show of triumph. There she stood with a packet of Dandy Boy cakes and two bottles of Gwinnet Stout Beer. Smiling brightly, she acknowledged his presence.

 

"Brought some snacks for the road." She said, handing Danse a bottle of the popular beer. "Now let's get going. We have to hurry if we plan to get back before nightfall."


	7. Chapter Seven

Life on the road back to the castle was just like always. Not five minutes from the Listening Post, Radio Freedom was lit up like the Fourth of July, talking about how three different settlements were currently under attack from Raiders. Instantly going into her new combination of Brotherhood Elder and Minutemen General, she ordered Danse to go around the nearest of the three settlements and scope out the action. Danse followed orders and quickly ran off, clutching his bolt-action rifle close to his chest.

While initially favouring laser weaponry, Alexei had crafted him a 50. Calibre Bolt-Action Sniper Rifle. While he was surprised by the gift at first, telling her that he preferred the Brotherhood's lasers, with the addition of a suppressor, it had ended up saving him countless times over. It had not left his shoulder since. Outside of Alexei herself, there was nothing in this life he treasured more. Within a few minutes, Danse reached a position on the hill outside Greentop Nursery. Lying prone, he looked through his recon scope, the advanced targeting computer seeming foreign atop the aged rifle.

"Hello? Alexei? Can you hear me?" Danse spoke into the radio he had positioned on the lapel of his shirt. Only static answered for a while, until Alexei's familiar voice came through.

"Loud and Clear! So, what are we dealing with? It's Raiders, isn't it. It's always the damned Raiders!" She asked. Danse resumed scanning the farmhouse. It was definitely Raiders, but they seemed different. Almost new.

"It's Raiders alright, but they seem to be a new group. Definitely no one I've had the pleasure of killing. They're focused on the farmhouse, but they have a perimeter watch as well. I'd recommend being very careful." Danse said, eyes not leaving the scope.

"You know me, I'm always careful. Anyway, I'm over to the North, positioned behind a rusting pick-up. Anyone nearby?" Alexei asked.

Danse, looking over towards her position, activated the night vision scanner. Every one of them lit up the inside of the farmhouse like a deranged set of string lights. Danse focused and observed.

"There's one by your position, leaning against the side of the house. Seems to have his back turned towards you. If you're going to engage him, do it now and do so silently." Danse warned.

Danse heard no reply and began to worry. He knew that it was pointless though when he heard the familiar thud of a corpse and looked over to see the silhouette that as previously leaning against the house was now laying on the floor, slowly turning blue. Danse admired Alexei’s skill, then proceeded to call her again over the radio.

"Don't worry Danse. This isn’t my first rodeo, you know." Alexei said. Danse could already see the smirk on Alexei’s face.

Danse knew how Alexei carried herself through a fight though, because recently he found that he can't take his eyes off her. Alexei’s presence screams fear to her enemies and hope to her allies. Even in dire situations, she moves with elegance and grace, slicing through her foes without a single strand of hair falling out of place. Alexei was beautiful, and Danse would protect her till the end of his days. Danse was pulled from his daydream when he heard a shotgun being cocked. Snapping back to attention, Danse chastised himself for his lack of focus.

"Look at what we have here boys! The famous General of the Minutemen, the Commonwealth's Saviour, The 'Woman outta Time'! The fucking bitch got Billy and Vince. How about we repay the favour? We could all take a piece of her back to the hideout as a trophy..." Danse heard one say. Thankfully, Alexei had left her radio on.

Suddenly, Danse’s blood began to boil. He felt a harsh contraction in his chest and he felt compelled to charge the group, to hell with tactics. Danse’s brain said stay, while his heart said charge. Danse decided, to take his brains advice and he wiped a lone tear from his cheek. He felt useless and it tore him up inside. He regained his focus when he heard a single word. Guardian.

When Alexei and Danse had first started travelling together, they would often help each other get out of tricky situations. There was one such occasion when they had made a crucial rule between them. If a specific word was ever mentioned and the other can help, it is a live fire situation and that the other person is in dire need of help. They decided on Guardian.

Danse targeted the head of the bastard that was standing over Alexei, watching as he lightly dragged his knife across her face, and beginning to trail it down her arms.

"Rest in hell, you bastard!" Danse said, as he pulled the trigger, sending the large calibre bullet sailing through the sky, completely obliterating the first Raiders head.

Danse heard exclamations of mass confusion, followed by shots ringing out into the hillside. Danse began to pick people off, which only added to the confusion. While he dodged their offensive, Danse could only hope that Alexei was ok. Then the shots into the hillside stopped and he looked down to see Alexei standing over the raiders clutching a Shotgun, heaving deeply. Danse stood up and ran towards her. When Danse got closer the shotgun fell from Alexei’s arms and she collapsed. Danse grabbed her, holding her paling body in his arms. Danse rummaged around Alexei’s pack but of course she had no stimpaks with her. Grabbing her flare gun and firing it into the air, Danse hoped that there was some settlement nearby that would help. Observing Alexei’s wounds, Danse deduced that the knife marks must be deeper than he thought because they had yet to cease bleeding. Beginning to really panic, Danse removed the t-shirt he was wearing and ripped it down the middle. Wrapping and tying the strands at the top of her arm, Danse made them into tourniquets. Danse held her close to try and preserve her body temperature, but she still shivered in his arms. Danse didn't realise when he had started again, but he sobbed silently as he waited. Leaning in closely, he whispered

"Please be alright. I love you... don’t leave me, please…"


	8. Chapter Eight

***Some several hundred miles away, Near reformed New Vegas, Nevada.**

Aboard the Prydwen, life continued as normal. Quinlan was stuck reading the crates of Technical Documents that Sentinel Coles had procured for him, Teagan was hitting on the female officers and of course, Ingram was nowhere to be seen as she was still back in the Commonwealth. While life was normal enough, everyone was nervous as Arthur wanted every soul aboard the ship must be battle ready on a minute’s notice. The higher-ranking officers were patrolling around, trying to occupy themselves while the Initiates and the Knights, were all either in the barracks or just pacing the long halls, their collective trigger fingers all feeling that common addictive itch.

Below, on the command deck, Maxson stood in his usual perch, looking down upon the roaming sands of the Mojave Desert. One day he'd like to come to New Vegas and go gambling, wandering through the halls of the bright casinos, leaving a trail of cap less machines and settlers in his wake, but he knew that for as long as he was Elder, he couldn't go many places unaccompanied as there was a target the size of the Prydwen, permanently stamped on his back. Sighing at his near complete lack of freedom and privacy, Arthur was pulled from his stupor by the voice of Lancer-Captain Kells. Standing at attention, he addressed the Elder.

"We are approximately 30 miles from Hoover Dam Elder. We are noticeable to the enemy at this range but far enough away that they shouldn’t be able to mount an offensive against us."

"Thank you, Richard. Keep this distance and see if the long-range scanners can be used to scout the location for any useful tactical advice, like choke points or such. Also try and contact the local chapter. I wish to talk to Elder McNamara." Maxson said, slightly depressingly.

Kells nodded in acknowledgment, pivoting on his heel and walking away for a few seconds before returning.

"Permission to speak freely Elder?" Kells asked. Maxson nodded his approval. Putting his hand on Maxson's shoulder, Kells asked.

"What's with the use of my first name, Arthur? Are you feeling alright? Do you wish for me to send for Knight-Captain Cade?"

"I'd like to come here to Vegas next time I have shore leave, yet I know that even if I ask my protectors to stay aboard the Prydwen, they have to abide the tenets of the Brotherhood and that means they have to protect me at all times. I just wish that at times, I could stop being Elder Maxson and just be Arthur Maxson, even for just one hour... Anyway, I'm alright now. I just had to get that off my chest." Maxson said. Immediately his posture straightened and the depressed look on his face was replaced by that of a strict, yet fair Brotherhood Elder. Looking at Kells, Arthur said.

"Now report back to your station Lancer-Captain. I expect contact from McNamara within ten minutes."

"Right away Elder Maxson" Kells said, bringing his arm across his chest as a sign of respect to the Elder. Arthur returned the salute and went back to observing the desert through his window. Hearing a cackling of electricity, Arthur turned around to receive a power fist to the face, knocking him down. Arthur looked up to view the face of his attacker. It was William Turner. Clutching his hand to his now broken nose, Arthur watched as two paladins in T-60 power armour marched up to Turner, pointing two equally vicious mini-guns at him. What surprised Arthur though was Turner's speed for his size. In the blink of an eye, Turner had stabbed both soldiers with a small spike. Catching them off guard, the soldiers didn't know what to expect and Turner stood back and watched as both soldiers were consumed in vicious strikes of electricity. Screams of pain followed and after a few minutes, they crumbled to the floor, the shock having destroyed the servos inside the suits as well as the soldiers main nerve systems. Maxson looked up at Turner, staring daggers.

"Turner! What possibly allowed you to assault my ship!"- Maxson shouted at him, white blinding fury burning behind his eyes.

Turner turned around and bent down to eye level with the disgruntled Elder. He pulled a small pistol like object out of his pocket. Turner pointed it at Maxson.

"Handheld teleportation device. When you save the think tank of Big MT, they become quite generous with their tech. I only had to ask, and they willingly gave it up." Turner said, in a suave and yet sadistic tone. "Now if you fine gentlemen don't mind, I've set up some extravagant fireworks and I'd love to see them, so I’ve got to leave. I doubt you'll like it though." Turner added as he stood up.

Turner stood before Maxson and with a mischievous smile, disappeared in a flash of blue light. Maxson slowly stood up and walked over to the two paladins. Laying his finger on their necks, Arthur confirmed that they were, in-fact dead. Swearing silently to himself, Arthur sat down on a couch and within seconds, Cade had shown up. As Cade was bandaging his nose, Kells came up from the drive deck to see what had happened. Klaxons all over the ship began to blare and scream. Kells ran back to the drive deck.

  “What the hell is wrong?!” A lancer sergeant came up from the deck.

  “The sensors have picked up a massive energy signature over the Prydwen. We’re trying to determine what it is.” The lancer said before she went back down.

A short distance away, Turner watched as the Archimedes orbital cannon tore the Prydwen in two. Clipping Euclid’s C-Finder to his belt, Turner headed back to Hover Dam.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the length of time that it's taking me to update these things...

***Back in the Commonwealth. Taffington Boathouse.**

Alexei woke up in a soft bed. Her head was heavy and her body stiff. Alexei looked around, trying to figure out where she was. Alexei recognized familiar sights, for example her personal suit of T-60F power armour, hanging in its display case and the patched roof overhead. Alexei was in Taffington Boathouse. Remembering what happened before she passed out, Alexei bolted straight up. The sudden movement caused Alexei to wince in pain as rested muscles were forced to stretch and she put a hand to her temple to ease her headache. Once the pain subsided, Alexei swung her legs out from underneath the blanket and took another look around her. Then she noticed Danse sitting on a chair, his rifle in hand and himself sleeping soundly. Slowly Alexei rose onto weak knees and walked slowly over to Danse, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey, Danse. Wake up… It's daylight Soldier!" Alexei shouted. Danse’s eyes shot open and with a speed that defied physics, he scooped Alexei up off the ground and hugged her close to his chest.

"Oh Thank whatever higher power that’s listening! I was scared for you. I thought you were dead or comatose or… You've been asleep for three days straight!" Danse said, traces of panic, and relief clear in his tone of voice. His eyes looked so animated.

"Three Days! No wonder I feel so damn stiff. It feels like someone replaced my spinal cord with reinforced steel. How did we get here to Taffington?" Alexei asked, heading for the stairs.

Danse followed behind. Alexei quickly noticed that the boathouse was empty except for herself and Danse. Even outside, not a soul. Alexei relaxed at the revelation, but it must have been more obvious than she wanted it to seem, as Danse asked what had bothered her in the first place.

"It's just that we never seem to have "us" time anymore, Patrick. Back at the Castle, we have Preston yammering about settlements in need of help, and while I love him dearly, now we also have Shaun. Maybe I could be "sick" for a few days. Make some "us" time." Alexei told Danse. Alexei had that look in her eye that suggested that was an order rather than a suggestion.

Sitting down on the reasonably clean couch, Alexei grabbed the grubby blanket that lay on the back of it and draped it over her shoulders. Patting the seat next to her, Alexei beckoned Danse to come over and sit beside her. Danse accepted the invite and cuddled in close, wrapping what blanket she'd spare across his own shoulders. They laid there, in each-other’s arms, comfortable with the heat radiating off one another. There was nothing but peace, quiet and for once, total silence. Alexei looked at Danse.

"You never actually answered my question earlier. How did we actually get here to the boathouse?" Alexei asked.

"Well, after you passed out, I grabbed your flare gun from your pack and upon firing a shot into the air, I made two tourniquets out of the fabric of my shirt. Thankfully after a short time, a Minuteman patrol arrived and after seeing your horrible state, they administered some medical aid. We were going to stay at Greentop, but a Rad-Storm was on the horizon, so together we moved you down here. Thankfully the defences you had up, deactivated once we brought you close. I'm impressed because I'm pretty sure a Deathclaw wouldn't survive the onslaught from the sheer number of turrets you have positioned outside. Then, once we put you to bed upstairs, the Minutemen left, and I thanked them for their help. I asked them to pass a message to Preston to let him know that you'd be back at the Castle once you'd healed." Danse said, slightly out of breath. Alexei stared into Danse’s eyes. His deep brown eyes. In there she saw loyalty, passion, love and a bond crafted from steel. She saw flames dancing in his irises. It was mesmerising.  Alexei took off her pip-boy and tuned into Diamond City Radio. Soft music filled the air and Alexei leaned over to place a gentle kiss on Danse's lips. This seemed to catch him off guard and a blush was visible, creeping into his cheeks. Just then 'Happy Times' began to play. Danse immediately rose up, and leaning towards Alexei asked;

"Please Ms. Coles, may I have the pleasure of the next dance?"

Now it was Alexei's time to blush. She sheepishly put her hand in Danse's and slowly, he helped her up onto her feet. Alexei lay her head on Danse's chest and he connected his hands across her back and together, they just slowly danced in circles for the remainder of the song, as well as for the length of three more. Not a single word mentioned but the atmosphere was all the conversation they needed. Once the fourth song ended, Alexei turned off her wrist-mounted radio and once again stood in Danse's embrace.

Looking up, Alexei and Danse seemed to look deep into each other’s souls, telling each other that they would be there for each other up until either of them died, and even then, Death wouldn't keep them apart. Leaning in, they shared a passionate kiss. The earth stopped spinning, and the damage around them faded out and became almost imaginary. They parted after a few minutes, just for the secondary pleasure of filing their empty lungs with irradiated air. Just as they were about to continue, there was a sharp knock struck against the door. Breaking the moment, Alexei wrapped the blanket back around her shoulders and stared in Danse's direction, her expression marked with a single question;

"Where you expecting anyone?"

Danse replied with the retrieval of his high-calibre rifle and a shake of his head. Alexei grabbed a knife and once Danse was ready, Alexei answered the door. Who stood in the doorway, Alexei had no idea, but he was wearing power armour coloured solid black and seemed to be accompanied by two similar soldiers. They all had insignia stamped on their armour torsos. The insignia of the Brotherhood of Steel. Alexei looked over her shoulder and noticed that Danse had already gone into the shadows. Turning her attention now to the three in front of her, Alexei began to question them.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Alexei asked the soldier standing in-front of her.

"Are you Alexei Coles, Sentinel of the Eastern Chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel? He asked back.

"Yes… I am. Again, why do you ask? Who are you?" Alexei repeated.

"Knight Captain Drake Mullins Ma'am. It's an honour to be standing before the woman who destroyed the Institute. I've been sent here to retrieve you and have you brought to the Citadel in D.C. It is of the utmost importance. It's a direct order from the High Elder himself. I recommend you get into your battle dress Ma'am. You've to report to a briefing." Mullins said, while holding a constant salute.

Alexei had to admit that she was a little worried that the High Elder had sent for her, but she agreed to go along. Alexei told the Knights that she be out in a minute, that she was only getting dressed. Alexei closed the door, walked upstairs and grabbed her Brotherhood Officer uniform that she always kept in her pack. Once the uniform had been completely fastened, Alexei walked back downstairs and quickly scrawled a note for Danse.

_Dear Patrick,_

_Sorry that I had to bug out on our 'Us' time, but the Brotherhood need me in D.C. Be back a.s.a.p. Could you please head back to the castle and inform Preston? Mind Shaun please, and I’ll be home as soon as possible._

_Love always,_

_Alexei._

Heading for the door, Alexei grabbed her bomber jacket. Once she stood outside, Alexei headed for the Vertibird that was standing in a patch of grass some bit down that road. Climbing aboard, Alexei said.

"Let's head to D.C!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I know that Arthur is actually the final Maxson, I added Percival Maxson as my own OC. I wanted to give Arthur some family seeing as I've already killed him off.

The journey to D.C was quiet. The only sounds being the rare few words between Alexei and the other soldiers aboard the Vertibird. Alexei sat beside Mullins, going over her own rifle, and she nearly jumped when the Lancer announced that they were only 10 minutes away from the Citadel.

The Citadel was a lot taller than Alexei could remember from Danse’s descriptions. The walls nearly blocked out the sun from any position on the grounds, Sentries dotted the walls every few metres apart and the Brotherhood insignia was everywhere. The silence in the grounds was deafening. The sheer lack of Brotherhood members around was obvious. Joining her hands behind her back, Alexei sauntered around the grounds, her eyes slowly going over everything around her. Alexei noticed that the soldiers around, seemed to study her and observe her carefully. Feeling uneasy, Alexei decided to join Knight-Captain Mullins. Mullins had gotten out of his power armour and now Alexei could notice more of his features. He was medium build, and just about Alexei's height. Mullins was standing in front of his armour, eating something.

"Mullins, what are you up to?" Alexei asked. She seemed to frighten him as his Dandy Boy apple soared into the air, but Alexei caught it before the Knight's treat ended up on the floor.

"Oh ma'am! Didn't see you there. You know, just a required energy boost. We all need the sugar after all... May I have that back though please." He said, gesturing towards the small half eaten snack. Alexei handed it back and smiled to him. Alexei liked Mullins, he seemed to be more easy-going than the other officers she had come to know.

Before the conversation could get interesting, a scribe dressed in red robes walked over to Alexei and asked her to accompany her inside. It was time for her audience with the High Elder. They passed security checkpoints that were unmanned, half-made bunks and it all had a mysterious and depressing atmosphere about it. As Alexei was brought before two grand doors, she could see the symbols of the Brotherhood, carefully etched into the solid oak. The scribe wouldn't so much as cough or talk to Alexei and it really unsettled her. Just as the doors began to creak open, Alexei easily slipped into her Sentinel persona and she walked in, each step clearly showing her grace and authority.

Alexei walked in and the doors closed behind her. Afterwards a brazier was lit in the centre of the room and a man emerged from the shadows, bearing a strange resemblance to Elder Maxson. He looked old, and wise, but he also had Arthur's similar permanent scowl. He had sharp green eyes and they seemed to be trying to bore a hole through Alexei's stature. Almost like he was looking for anything that he could exploit.

"Greetings Sentinel Coles. I believe that you are the only person in quite a while to hold such a prestigious title. The only one before you being my Grandson, Arthur." He said. There was the connection!

"So, you're Elder Maxson's Grandfather... The High Elder.” Alexei asked.

"That is correct." He nodded. Alexei thought she was crazy, but she was almost certain that she saw pain and anguish dancing in his eyes. He must be afraid for Arthur's safety, which meant something went wrong.

"I am High Elder Percival Maxson." Percival continued. "I have called you here today due to a very serious problem. As you know, Arthur and the majority of the Eastern chapter headed, aboard the Prydwen, to Hoover Dam to assist with the growing conflicts in the West? Well yesterday, we received horrible news that the Prydwen was shot down by William Turner, using the Archimedes II assault satellite. I am ordering you to lead a recon team to New Vegas and you are to inspect the crash site. Record and bring back any useful information you find. I must repeat however, that this is a black list mission. Apart from what and who you bring with you, you'll receive no aid and if you are captured, there will be no rescue. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal sir. Who will be accompanying me West?" Alexei asked.

"Knights Mullins and Reddington. You've already met Mullins. I'm nearly certain you'll love Reddington. God knows she adores you..." The High Elder replied, his tone vicious and sharp. "I expect a report on my desk within 72 hours."

Saluting, Alexei turned around and left the room. Heading for the armoury, Alexei retrieved her cleaned rifle plus a full pack of fusion cells, ballistic ammunition, stimpaks and bandages. Slinging it over her shoulder, Alexei headed back out into the courtyard. Once again, she quickly spotted Mullins, but this time he was talking to a slightly shorter woman. She was clutching a combat shotgun and had the clear impression of a 9mm handgun hanging on her hip, underneath her loose-fitted armour. As Alexei got closer, Mullins saw her, and his hand went up in respect. It went up too fast however, which was obvious when he practically slapped himself on the forehead, earning a smirk from Alexei and a loud hardy laugh from the still unknown soldier. Mullins looked at the other soldier with disdain.

"Jess! That's Sentinel Coles! You know the hero of the Commonwealth... Currently the highest-ranking officer on the entire eastern chapter, outside the High Elder." Mullins said, his hand still held high in salute. In a display of speed that would make even a Deathclaw jealous, the energetic young Knight pivoted on her heel and bear hugged the Sentinel. Caught by surprise, Alexei dropped her pack and just hung here captured in Jess' embrace. It was only when Mullins' punched Jess in the arm that Alexei seemed to snap out of the incredibly forward action and demanded that she be put down.

"Put me down right now Knight! That is a massive breach of protocol, but I'll leave it go this time. Clear slate." Alexei said, her tone final and authoritative. Jess put her down, stepped back and hung her head.

"I'm really sorry ma'am. It's just that you're the whole reason I joined the Brotherhood. I hate the Institute, the Railroad and their stupid notion that synths should have freedom. My father had been replaced with a synth and I had to watch as he shot my mother in front of my family one night. I was forced to put him down. My sister ran away that night and I couldn't stay there. It hurt like a stab wound. I left her a note, in case she would ever return but I vowed that I'd get revenge and until I do, I will lay waste to any enemy of the Brotherhood." Jess said.

Alexei looked her down, evaluating Jess in her mind, making sure that her excitability wouldn't be a liability but rather an asset to the team. Feeling bad for the young Knight, Alexei placed a reassuring hand on her shoulders. Jess lifted her head.

Alexei believed heavily in the old proverb 'The eyes are the gateway to the soul' and in Jess' eyes she could see a burning passion to prove her worth and the intent to avenge her father. Jess was telling the truth.

"Right then. Recon team Icarus, suit up and gear up. Meet me at the Vertibird pad in twenty minutes. Prepare for stealth and leave the power armour behind Mullins. We're going on a black list mission." Alexei said.

Immediately, Jess seemed to change. Her frown turned into a beaming smile and she practically skipped away to the armoury. Before Mullins left however, Alexei pulled him aside.

"Make sure she gets refitted for armour, Knight. It looks as though her armour's about to fall off." Alexei ordered. Mullins nodded and walked off after Jess. Alexei headed for Vertibird command, hoping to find someone that would fly them so far West.


	11. Chapter 11

Alexei sat in the front, alongside Lancer-Sergeant Newark, looking out upon the irradiated remains of the Mojave. They were flying in a refitted Vertibird, one suited for long distance flying as it didn't have the luxury of being docked aboard the Prydwen. Alexei looked behind her, at the two soldiers placed in her command. Mullins and Reddington were chatting away like old friends, but all Alexei could think of was Shaun and Danse. Alexei would have welcomed Danse's warm embrace, not caring about the repercussions of their actions. It wasn't wrong to miss the people you loved, in fact most people would see that as being normal, showing emotions to show that you were human, and not some re-purposed Brotherhood murder machine. While Alexei believed in the Brotherhood and its ideals, she wouldn’t follow blindly. If her orders went against her morals, Alexei would let it be known. She was pulled out of her trance when Jess called her name.

"Something the matter Ma'am? You were looking so far into space, it was as though you were trying to contact the Zetans." Jess said, laughing at her own joke. Mullins face palmed himself, not able to believe Jess’ attitude around the Acting Elder of the Brotherhood.

"Seriously Jess, one of these days you're going to be brought up on charges. You're lucky that Acting Elder Coles is willing to put up with your bullshit. God knows that if it was Paladin Danse, if he wasn't some Institute robo-slave that is, that he'd have you cleaning the latrines." Mullins said.

It hurt Alexei to hear that people talked about Danse like that, but she wouldn't let it show. Otherwise it could be found out that he’s alive and Alexei would sooner kill herself than let Danse be harmed just because of a small insult. Alexei was pulled from her thoughts again by Reddington, again inquiring about the mind set of her idol.

"I'm fine Reddington. Just thinking about family back home in Boston." Alexei said. Suddenly Jess seemed completely uninterested in the conversation she was having with Mullins and swung her legs around, now giving Alexei her complete and undivided attention.

"Whose waiting at home for you ma'am, or do you mind me asking?" Jess asked, hoping to get an honest reply. Truth was, the only thing that Jess and the rest of the Brotherhood knew about Alexei was her impressive combat record. Anything else was simply rumours or hearsay. Danse was the only one who knew Alexei’s deepest secrets.

"No problem. Well... I've a ten-year-old son, named Shaun. He was named after my brother who fought alongside my late husband, Nate, in the war. They might have been Brothers-in-law, but they were brothers-in-arms before I even knew him. And I also have a partner as well waiting for me to come home." Alexei answered. Jess looked as though she was cataloguing it all inside her head. Making hasty notes and questions she was eager to ask later.

"Isn't it true that the Director of the Institute was your son? How is that possible if you have one at home as well?" Jess finally asked.

"While it's true that the Director of the Institute was my biological son, I couldn’t have called him as such. ‘Father’ was turned into an immoral monster by the Institute bastards that stole him from my Nate’s still arms. They raised him and taught him that there was no middle ground. That there was no line that shouldn't be crossed. The Institute tainted and destroyed him. That's how it was so easy for me to destroy it all. Because I knew that the man in front of me, while claiming to be my son, wasn't really him. Only a monster posing as him." Alexei replied, her eyes showing signs of a mothers broken heart. Thinking back to the short conversation she had with the real Shaun, as he lay on his deathbed, it had hurt her as he denounced her as his mother on his deathbed. Alexei was happy that Shaun and Nate would finally have a chance to meet though, so she supposed that every cloud has a silver lining.

Suddenly Newark announced that they were about 30 minutes from their destination, Searchlight Airport. Just a few clicks south from Hoover Dam. It was now about 11:30pm, so they had the cover of night as an advantage, but they had to try and be back at Searchlight for exfiltration in 24 hours.

Alexei steeled her nerves as the Vertibird landed softly on the ground. Donning hazmat suits to combat the intense radiation, they were about to disembark before Newark handed Alexei a small unique Pulse Beacon and told her to activate it when they returned. Nodding, Alexei hopped off the Vertibird and turned to her team. As the engines rumbled to life and began to pull the heavy chunk of metal into the air, Alexei filled in Icarus on why they were here in the first place. Since it was Black List, the mission brief was strictly on a need-to-know basis especially as it involved the Elder's safety, but Alexei trusted Icarus and thought that they deserved to know what they were risking their life for. Both soldiers saluted, showing their respect for their commander. Taking point, Alexei led them off into the dark expanse of the Mojave Desert.

"Let's go find our Family! Let's go Icarus!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter! If anyone reading this could give me some feedback on it, I'd be grateful. I'm indebted to those who've helped me already, but this is an old project that I've been re-writing and I'm hoping to finally continue it...

***The Commonwealth, The Castle.**

Danse was with Shaun, showing him how to properly maintain and handle a small firearm. Danse explained to Shaun that any gun, no matter how big or how small could very well be used as a weapon of mass destruction, but that as well, any gun can be used to protect the defenceless if used by properly. Danse made sure to explain to Shaun that Alexei was a good example of this ideal. Danse decided that it would be best to leave out that without Alexei’s help, he wouldn’t even be here. Danse came to love Shaun as though he was his own son and at times, Danse forgot that he was a synth just like Shaun. Danse was happy that it was getting better to cope with his identity, and like always, it was Alexei that helped Danse along. A constant reminder that Shaun was a synth, was that he was un-naturally good with mechanics and electronics. That fact had made him a target, for many of the Commonwealth's factions. That in turn, made Danse incredibly protective of him. He knew that Alexei wouldn't forgive him if anything happened their son.

Danse and Shaun were out practising on the firing range that Danse had recently built. Danse stood down the range, beside the target dummies. Danse cupped his hands around his mouth, shouting up at Shaun, who stood at the top of the range, hopping eagerly with anticipation. Danse and Alexei noticed that Shaun was always trying to show them that he was getting better at surviving the Wasteland and was always eager to try and beat Alexei in small contests and competitions. Shaun would always mope and scowl when Alexei or Danse would beat him, but the episode would last for an hour at most and then he’d return to his normal antics.

"Right Shaun, draw when ready and hit as many spots on the centre target as consecutively as possible and I'll tally your score." Danse shouted. Shaun suddenly stopped hopping, his feet squared, and he stood like a pre-war movie cowboy, something that Alexei would always comment on. Lining up, he targeted his make-shift enemies and fired. Most of his shots missed, but he did manage to get a shot to the dummy's chest as well as a headshot.

"Good... 25 points. That's good for a beginner. Well done Shaun." Danse told him. "Let's go get a Nuka-Cola and see if there's any news on your mother’s return."

"Ok, Mr. Danse. I think there's a Nuka-Cherry inside somewhere. I call Dibs." Shaun said, running towards the Castles Canteen, Danse following closely behind. The canteen was thankfully pretty empty as Preston had most of the occupying force out checking up on the different settlements throughout the Commonwealth. Danse sat down at a nearby bench while Shaun ran up and asked for two Nuka-Colas and while the server wasn't looking, he snatched a box of Fancy Lad snack cakes. Quickly returning to the table, he placed the soda down before greedily attempting to tear open the packaging on the sweet treats with his teeth.

"A good soldier should always show proper decorum around his superiors and his equals. Be careful Shaun, also don't be greedy. Share." Danse said, grabbing the treats and ripping them open effortlessly. A fine white powder plumed into the air and left a fine sprinkling over Danse’s face, shoulders and hair. Shaun couldn’t contain himself and started to laugh. Danse blinked once or twice before a minuteman came up and offered him a tissue. Danse cleaned himself off, before passing Shaun a treat. Shaun looked at him like a feral hound eyeing up its prey as Danse lifted the box far above Shaun’s head as Shaun tried to reach for a second. Danse laughed, passing the box between his hands as Shaun scrambled around, trying his best to grab one.

"You know your aim is getting much better. At this rate you'll be sniping Ferals within a month." Danse told Shaun, but the child was too preoccupied in his crusade against the snack cakes to pay any attention.

Suddenly, some Brotherhood soldiers came into the mess and Danse was grateful that his battle hardened tactical mind had told him to sit where he was, as he had good overall view of the canteen, it's entrance, and the plenty exits around him. Danse saw the soldiers get a tray of food each and they started heading towards him. Instinctively, Danse started playing out the different possible outcomes in his head, each ending pretty badly. Danse would have to play it cool and have Shaun's safety being his highest priority. The Brotherhood Knights sat on a bench near the back and they paid little concern to the people around them. Danse continued to sip his soda slowly, ready to react on a moment’s notice.

A few seconds later Shaun finally finished his recharge, a loud belch noting his obvious satisfaction. Shaun turned around and looked at the Knights, enthralled in the science behind their impressive laser weaponry and power armour.

"Look Patrick! Why don't you have one of those?" Shaun asked Danse. Danse rubbed the back of his neck, trying his best to come up with an answer that would satisfy Shaun and not blow his cover at the same time. Just as he was about to answer, one of the Brotherhood Knights answered instead.

"It’s because we're part of the Brotherhood of Steel. We protect the Commonwealth from danger and as a reward for our bravery, we get to shoot the terrible monsters with big laser guns." The Knight said, putting his hands up as if he was shooting his weapon.

Danse was appalled by these supposed Knights. Their reward? They didn't seem to have any respect for the Brotherhood and its ideals, its tenets. If he was still a Paladin, he'd send them off into the Commonwealth on a team building exercise. The thought depressed Danse, his indefinite exile brought to the forefront of his mind. Danse was grateful to Alexei however, having recruited him as a Captain, making him responsible for the training of new Minutemen recruits. Alexei joked that there was no one better suited for the job. Suddenly, Danse’s radio started to buzz. Danse placed the aging equipment up by his ear and listened as a sentry reported a 'Nick Valentine' at the gates looking for the General. Rising from his seat, Danse beckoned for Shaun to follow him. While he never looked back, Danse could feel the three sets of eyes staring at him, making him feel a bit on edge. He decided that it might be better for him to maybe leave the Castle until Alexei returns. Danse walked out into the central courtyard and called for Preston. Preston’s head appeared from a doorway almost immediately and he walked over.

"Preston. I'm afraid that by me being here, I might antagonise the Brotherhood Knights. I'm going to travel with Valentine until Alexei returns. Could you watch Shaun until Alexei or I return? Even for a synth child, the Commonwealth is a dangerous place, so I can't take him with me." Danse said.

"Sure thing. I'd be glad to watch the General's kid. Just send him up to me in the command hub before you leave. I've to get the supply shipments to the settlements set up before dawn. Damn though, it has me beat." Preston replied, wiping beads of sweat off his brow.

Danse was happy to have Preston around. When Alexei first introduced them, Danse was untrusting of him, trying to find Preston’s angle on the whole situation. Then when Danse's identity was found out, Preston was one of the very few to accept him with open arms. They became friends over time.

Preston dipped his hat, signing a salute and went back inside. Danse went over to Shaun and explained that he had to go away for a short while, passing it off as Minuteman business but that Preston was going to watch him while he was gone. Shaun tried to get Danse to stay but, relented in the end. Shaun and Danse hugged, then Danse left, heading out to Nick, who was leaning against the wall of the Castle. Nick lifted his head, surprised to see who they had sent out to talk to him. While Danse was a lot more comfortable around Nick nowadays, he hated Nick’s eyes. The golden yellow irises, always seemed to be examining him. They always seemed lifeless to him.

"Hey Buzz-Cut, is Alexei around? I need her help with a case." Nick asked before taking a drag of his cigarette.

"I'm afraid she's away on Brotherhood business, Valentine." Danse replied, pronouncing his name slowly, as if he was giving a threat. Nick kicked himself off the wall and proceeded down the hill.

"Well I'm not going to stick around then. See ya!" Nick shouted, absently waving his hand over his shoulder. Danse grabbed his arm, startling the detective.

"Do you mind if I travel with you for a while, Valentine? I'm afraid I could start something by sticking around the Castle. I don't want to get the Minutemen harmed, just because they want to protect me from the Brotherhood. Plus, if they find out about Shaun, Alexei will skin me." Danse asked.

Valentine gave a light chuckle.

"Sure, thing Danse. I could still use the help actually."

As they headed down the hill together, Nick placed a mechanical hand on Danse's shoulder, earning a slight shudder from the ex-soldier.

"Let's head back to the office, we need to have you fitted for a trench coat."


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Icarus come across the Prydwen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I had originally written this one way with no survivors, it is because of a suggestion from Redsonya that I decided to have a survivor. Please read, rate, and enjoy this new chapter and if anyone could leave a comment and tell me what ye think of the story, I'd be eternally grateful.

***Mojave Desert, two miles from the last reported location of the Prydwen**.

The wind howled, and the sand stormed as Alexei, Mullins, and Reddington stalked the Desert sands. The moon was high in the sky, supplying the team with minimal light. The trek so far was littered with Centaurs, Super Mutants, Radscorpions and a Deathclaw. Alexei’s stomach didn’t fare well after her first encounter with a Centaur, with her earlier meal soon coming out onto the hot desert sands. It was humid and sticky even in the dead of night, and the three were forced to stop and rehydrate. Jess lay on the hot sand, her rifle laying on the ground beside her as she stared up at the stars.

  "Even when there's mutated, irradiated death all around you, it's still nice to look up at the stars…" Jess said.

“I know what you mean. Back before I joined the Brotherhood, I used to do it all the time. I suppose the stars are the only thing left that remind me of my life before it got all nuked to hell.” Alexei said, absently.

Mullins walked over and hauled Jess up onto her feet.

  "The heat's getting to you Jess. You're probably going delirious. Here, have some water." Mullins said, handing Jess a can of purified water. Jess happily accepted the drink and emptied the carton in one, long, swallow. Mullins sighed and turned around to face Alexei, who was going through the ammo bags, taking inventory. It was a survival tactic that Danse had taught her, all those months ago.

"Alright guys, no unnecessary combat. We're not exactly packed for war here. I'm sure the Deathclaw took most of our ammo, so count your shots. They're limited." Alexei ordered, zipping the duffel bag shut. Alexei slung it back up on her shoulder, picked up her rifle and reloaded the magazine.

"Reddington! You're on point. You'll do more damage at the front and we'll minimise friendly fire. Mullins, you're in the middle, supporting Jess, watching her flank and I'll be in the back. I do more damage from long range anyway." Alexei ordered. Icarus moved into position, and the three of them moved through the sands as a cohesive unit. As a team.

Alexei could hear the obvious sounds of rushing water, so she knew that they were close to the Dam. The dunes rose along the river bank, so they knew that once they reached the top, they should be able to see the Prydwen, if the reports were to be believed. As they got nearer, Alexei crouched down, and gestured for Mullins and Reddington to do the same. Checking the time on her pip-boy, Alexei could see that it was almost 4:30am. The sun would be rising soon. Cursing internally as their shroud would soon be gone, Alexei turned to her team.

"We don't have much time. We have our mission and we will complete it. If the Prydwen has been destroyed, we can mourn our friends and possible loved ones when we're out of enemy territory. We board the wreckage, check for survivors, no matter how desperate it may seem. We download the archive then blank and destroy the terminal aboard the ship. It should be in the Elder's quarters on the common deck. I'll get the Archive, you two can search for supplies, survivors or any salvageable tech. Are we clear?" Alexei said. Both Knights looked at her and responded with a solemn nod and saluted. Alexei nodded in return and proceeded up the hill. What they saw though, none of them had really expected.

The Dam was being patrolled by Securitrons and the evidence of the second battle of Hoover Dam was obvious. Just south of that however was the smouldering wreckage of the Prydwen. Lying in the river bed, her body was contorted and destroyed. Support beams protruded like broken bones and corpses were littered everywhere. I was almost as though, once it crashed, it was left there to warn anyone. A grizzly attempt to implement fear into Turner's enemies. Alexei could feel the bile rise in her throat, the intense anger towards the destruction of her family, plus the purely disrespectful display hurt her down to her very core. Mullins had his head dropped in quiet prayer and in a show of respect to his fallen brothers and sisters and all Alexei could see in Jess' eyes were a burning, nearly all-consuming rage. Her teeth were bared, and her fists were turning white from the sheer force from which she was holding her shotgun. Alexei, swinging her rifle onto her back, laid her hands on Jess' shoulders and forced her to look at her. As she stared, she could see parts of that anger, breaking down into an intense sadness. After a quick, almost telepathic conversation between them, Jess backed away and muttered a quiet "Thank You". Alexei straightened herself as well and again, turned around to face her team.

"Alright, we've confirmed that the Prydwen, has in fact been destroyed and that it seems that all souls aboard are dead. While we all wish to mourn the loss of our brothers and sisters, we must honour them by striking back against those that have killed them. I need you to both to bottle your anguish temporarily, while we get what we need to strike back against these bastards. I need Icarus. I need my team." Alexei said, as she lifted her arm and brought it to her chest in normal brotherhood fashion. "We are steel! We do not bend, we do not break. We protect, and we survive. We are the Brotherhood!"

Mullins lifted his head and responded to Alexei's salute with vigour and pride, his resolve strong. Derek readied himself. Jess just reloaded and cocked her shotgun, Her rage now, a need for vengeance. Copying the salute, Jess simply said.

"Ad Victorium Ma'am!"

Satisfied, they reached the wreckage and climbed aboard the twisted hulk of Steel. Splitting up, Alexei went to find Arthur's quarters, while Mullins and Jess searched for survivors. The once proud symbol of strength and power for the Brotherhood, had become a mass grave for the Order. Alexei found Knights, huddled over smaller figures, probably pages or squires, in a futile effort to protect them, while Jess and Mullins had found a stash of holotapes, a last ditch effort for the dying members to send their goodbyes home. Jess had grabbed each one, vowing among the corpses to have the messages delivered.

Alexei had finally found the command deck. The terminals all sparked and fizzled as the monitors flashed with broken images and half present figures. Climbing up, Alexei got to where Arthur would have watched the Commonwealth beneath him, hoping to still find the ladder leading to the Common deck. What she did find were more corpses, including that of Lancer-Captain Kells, lying motionless on the ground. Ironically a steel beam had impaled him in the chest. His face lay contorted in an expression of shock and pain. Alexei, shut his eyelids with her fingers, and proceeded to grab and pull off his holo-tags. She’d have them sent to his wife in D.C as a memento, from which she could remember him. Remembering the pain of seeing Nate, Alexei knew that his wife would appreciate the closure. Placing the tags in her pack, she climbed higher and eventually reached the common deck. As she finished climbing, she looked around. More corpses strewn throughout the hallways and she then turned and forced open the door into her quarters, remembering something important.

In the corner was her bunk, lying twisted and charred against the wall. To its left, Alexei found her lockers and she hoped that her treasure was still safely locked inside. The door was held closed by a particularly stubborn steel padlock and unable to find its key, Alexei was forced to shoot the lock off. While suppressed, the ship was quiet enough that the gun shot rang through the hallowed hallways. Alexei could then hear the frantic thump of a pair of combat boots. The muzzle of a shotgun was first to enter the doorframe, it's wielder following shortly after. Upon deciding that there was no apparent threat, the shotgun was lowered.

"I thought I heard a gunshot Ma'am. I feared for your safety, so I came running." Jess said, scanning the room.

She watched as Alexei pulled a black lockbox out of the relatively empty locker space. Speechless, Alexei pulled out the key that hung on a chain around her neck and opened the lockbox. A look of relief spread across her face as she saw that the contents remained untarnished. Alexei, pocketing the contents, picked up her rifle again and headed for the door, Jess stood to one side to allow her to pass through the fragile doorway. Alexei then stood in front of the door that days before, had her and Arthur share a drink and a chat, all but forgetting the stress that hung on their collective shoulders. Alexei tried to put her weight against the door, but she suddenly felt weak, both emotionally and physically. Looking to her side, Alexei saw Jess standing, for once she was stoic and respectful. Jess could see that Alexei was hurting over the probable loss of a dear friend and that she was probably fearing the worst before she entered his quarters. Standing alongside her, Jess supported her mentor and helped her open the warped steel door.

  Inside, their collective fears were confirmed. On the floor, alongside his private terminal, lay Arthur. His face broken and bruised, now covered in dried blood. His face was strangely calm and peaceful, his scowl vanished. Alexei could see two steel girders lying across his legs. The legs having been mangled and destroyed. Deciding to bring his holo-tags back home to his grandfather, Alexei bent down and slowly dragged her hand across his neck, looking for the familiar feeling of a chain. Suddenly Alexei felt something. Alexei was confused and reeled her hand back. Trying again, Alexei gently pressed her hand against Arthur’s neck. There it was! A Pulse.

  “Oh my god! He’s still alive! Quick! Help me lift these girders off him!” Alexei shouted.

  Jess and Derek quickly leaned down beside Alexei and together, they lifted the girders one-by-one off Arthur. Now that Alexei could have a proper look, Arthur’s legs were even worse then she thought. Alexei ran a hand over them and when she pulled her hand away, it was covered crimson.

  “Damn it! The beams must have been keeping him from bleeding out!”

 Alexei checked her pack. No bandages, but she did have something. It would be a bit extreme, but if she didn’t work fast then Alexei would probably lose a close friend, and she wouldn’t let that happen. Alexei pulled her shishkebab out of her pack and started boosting the heat coming out of the jets.

  “Ma’am? What are you gonna do?” Jess asked. Derek was confused as well but decided that he’d also try and keep watch for any scavengers or Securitrons.

 “I pulled this off the body of a raider boss in the Saugus Ironworks back in Boston. It’s a flaming sword and right know it could be our only way of saving Elder Maxson. I’m trying to boost the heat, so I can instantly cauterise the wounds. His legs are completely broken so I’m also going to try and cut them off before gangrene can start. While he may be unconscious, the body will naturally react and spasm as I try and remove his legs, so I need you two to hold him down.” Alexei explained. Soon the flames coming out of the blade were almost a bright white and Alexei took her position to swing. Jess and Derek weren’t sure what to do.

  “I said NOW!” Alexei shouted.

Jess and Derek took their positions and Alexei swung. The sword wasn’t sharp enough to swing all the way through and just like she expected, Arthur started squirming. The blade was cauterising the wound and the bleeding was starting to stop, but Alexei had to swing a few times and she felt horrible with every swing. Eventually they got the wound sealed and while Alexei downloaded the information off Arthur’s terminal, Jess went and relieved the sick feeling in her stomach. After she cleared Arthur’s terminal and fitted an EMP, Alexei called Mullins in, and together, they lifted Arthur outside.

Outside underneath a sheared sheet of metal, Alexei watched the sun coming up over the horizon. The heat now starting to steadily increase again, Alexei wiped the tears from her eyes as she finally took a minute to mourn the loss of her brothers and sisters. Alexei heard sounds behind her, and she wiped away her tears, and composed herself. She ran her hand through her long raven locks in a futile attempt to knock out the gathering sand. Turning around, Alexei wasn't' surprised to find two equally pained faces. Jess just seemed to collapse in the sand, while Mullins leaned against the steel. Mullins jumped at the shock of the heated Steel. Then her attention turned to Arthur lying on an impromptu stretcher on the sand.

"Everyone Ok? Any injuries?" Alexei asked. The howl of the mind was the only reply. After a while, Jess mumbled a response.

"Except a broken heart, I'm fine."

Feeling a little tired herself, Alexei slumped down onto the sand alongside Jess. Taking a can of purified water out of her pack, she cracked it open and passed it around.

"Right! Everyone take a breather. Eat up and drink up. We leave in 30 minutes."


	14. Chapter fourteen: Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another quick shoutout to Redsonya and Paladin_Bailey who help me stay writing this story. I've always wanted to restore this project and their continued support has been invaluable.

 

Alexei could always remember how her sister used to complain about the heat in Vegas. It seemed that even after this long, it was still true. Sands scorched, skin burned. As Icarus headed south to reach Searchlight, they talked, trying to distract themselves from the immense heat. It also didn’t help that they all had to take turns between guard duty and helping carry Arthur. As Alexei, Jess, and Derek reached the outskirts of the town, they could spot an NCR checkpoint. There were soldiers decked out in their routine armour, with the addition of a gas mask. Alexei checked her Pip-boy. The Geiger counter was picking up quite a bit of radiation. Arthur would be in danger, if they stayed on their current journey, but it was the only way to Newark and their only way home.

  “Does anyone have a spare hazmat suit?” Derek and Jess gently put Arthur down and went through their packs. Jess pulled out a helmet, while Derek had most of a suit, that had many tears.

 “I’m sorry Knight-Captain, but what the hell do you expect us to do with that?”

 Derek stared at Jess. She had a habit of using his rank when she tried to mock him, so Derek usually replied with the silent treatment.

 “I found it in a locker aboard the Prydwen Ma’am. I don’t know why I took it but it’s the only thing that I have.”

 “Well damn… it’ll have to do. Reddington, you strip the Elder while Mullins and I will try and repair the suit as best we can.”

Alexei laid the suit out in the sand and grabbed two rolls of duct tape from her bag. Passing one of the rolls to Mullins, Alexei started pressing strips over the tears to try and make the suit as airtight as possible. After a few minutes, Alexei decided to check up on Jess, who hadn’t started yet.

  “Jess! Why the hell is the Elder still dressed?! Need I remind you that we have only a few hours to get back to the Airport before we’re left here!”

 “Yes Ma’am… I know that, but I will admit that I never expected myself to have to strip the Elder…” Jess started nervously chuckling.

 “God damn it…” Alexei first sat Arthur up and pulled him out of his trademark coat. Arthur’s black jumpsuit was already ruined, so it withered away at Alexei’s behest. That left the one person who two of the three people present believed to be immortal, naked and in his underwear in the Mojave.

 “I want you two to help me put the Elder into that suit. Be careful and be gentle, otherwise our chances of bring Elder Maxson back to the Citadel alive will plummet…”

 Derek and Jess nodded and together, they all got Arthur into the hazmat suit. Before she put on the helmet and sealed the suit, Alexei fed a Radaway drip into Arthur’s arm and placed the IV bag in under his suit. Sealing her own suit and beckoning for the others to do the same, Alexei threw Arthur’s left arm over her shoulder, while Jess grabbed his right. Mullins took point as they got closer and closer to the checkpoint. Soon an NCR soldier ran out of the tent that stood at the checkpoint and held up his hand.  

"Sorry, no access allowed. Entire town is an irradiated cesspit." The soldier said.

"We have to get through. We must get to the airport. We can deal with the rads" Jess said. The soldier turned to Alexei, his eyes bulging when he spotted Arthur.

"I take it you're the leader of this little motley crew. What business would you have in an irradiated hole like this? And what happened your friend there? Huh?" the soldier asked, poking a finger into Arthur’s chest. Now the rest of the checkpoints guards had come over to see what the problem was, and Alexei’s patience was quickly running out.

  “I’m sorry.”

  “Sorry? For wh- “

  Suddenly the soldier’s eyes rolled back, and his body hit the floor. A dart was sticking out of his chest and before his squad mates could pull out their own service weapons, they also had darts in their chests and they followed suit. Jess looked over and saw that Alexei was holding a dart gun in her free hand.

“Where did you get that?”

“A few scribes and myself came together on the Prydwen and started experimenting. It’s potent stuff and the guards should wake up in an hour, thinking that they had too much to drink. Now come on, we’ve a ride to catch.”

"Search the camp for ammo or medicine, we'll need it in the radiation around the airport."

Alexei, Jess, and Mullins continued on their way to Searchlight Airport, staring in awe at the fact that someone had willingly put this fate of irradiated damnation on the town. Paying extra attention to Arthur and his deteriorating condition, eventually they reached the exfiltration point. Alexei dug into her pack and lifted out the beacon that Newark had given her earlier. Alexei activated it and after a while, her pip-boy lit up, letting her know that it too had picked up the signal. All they could do now is wait.

Hours passed and still no sign of Newark. Arthur didn’t seem any worse and he damn well wasn’t getting any better. Alexei tried to scan the horizon, but between the dirt on her suits visor and the constant murky green hue surrounding them it was useless. Jess had gone on to look at the derelict remains of the planes that were left here to rot for the rest of eternity, while Mullins stayed quiet, sitting up on the wing of a plane, gently drumming his finger on the side of his rifle.

"Mullins? Are you ok? You've been very quiet since we left the Prydwen."

Alexei stared at Mullins and watched as his helmet turned and Derek seemed to stare at her. Finally, he talked, this time rather weakly.

"My Dad was a Knight-Sergeant. Lived in the Brotherhood all his life. Same as my Grand-dad before him and so on. He met my mother at the Citadel, back when he was first promoted to a Knight. She was a Scribe. They married after about six months and I came soon after. They told me that both of them were thrilled when they were both stationed aboard the Prydwen because it meant that they'd never be broken up. Before the Prydwen had left the air base, to travel to the Commonwealth, I had stay at the Citadel for my combat training, so I said good-bye to my parents. They promised me that we'd see each other again. I saw them again, I saw them today. They lay there together like always, holding each other in their arms. I lost my parents today and I promise that Turner will pay for what he's done. I had planned on seeing Dads reaction when I told him I finally outrank him"

Alexei took pity on Derek and left him to his silent requiem. Alexei began to saunter around, dragging her gloved hands along the pieces of corroded steel and flaky paint. Suddenly the fast-paced movement of boots crushing gravel caught Alexei’s attention. Heading back to the camp, Alexei searched for the source of the noise. Up along the tarmac, Alexei could see beams flying. It was Jess. She seemed to be running backwards, trying to shoot her attacker. Alexei could now see why she was running. Jess was being followed by one of the biggest hordes of feral ghouls Alexei had ever seen. For a moment, Alexei’s tactical mind failed her and just seemed to freeze. Alexei’s hands shook as her mind tried to calculate all the variables at once and she began to give herself a headache. Alexei was brought back to earth however when she was handed her rifle and simply told,

"I wanted to vent today anyway."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Grabbing her rifle, Alexei charged into combat, providing Jess with some support while she ran behind their make-shift barricade. As Jess took a breather, Alexei and Mullins both fought with equal viciousness and tenacity in order to protect themselves

The ghouls were relentless in their assault as the horde kept growing. They seemed to be endless. The guttural growls and half melted corpses of the irradiated horde was both terrifying and deafening.

"What the hell did you stir up Reddington!?" Alexei shouted. Alexei turned to look at Jess who was still leaning against the barricade. Jess’ hand was up on her chest, over her heart. She was trying to catch her breath. Alexei turned back to the horde with just enough time to bury the stock of her rifle into the head of a ghoul.

"Knight! What… Did… You… Do!" Alexei asked again, her tone sharp and orderly. Alexei brought the stock of her rifle down on the head of another nearby ghoul. This time being showered as it exploded on impact. Wiping her helmet visor with her sleeve, Alexei ordered Mullins to cover them as she went to check on Jess. Getting only a grunt as a reply, Alexei had no choice but to trust Mullins. Alexei quickly ran over to Jess, picking her up and pulling her up on her feet.

"Soldier! We need you! We are out-numbered and now we’ve the Elder to protect! Can you pull yourself together, take this shotgun and shoot the enemy! Please! We have not come this far to avenge our brothers just to die here!" Alexei ordered. After some time, Jess sheepishly took the shotgun out of Alexei's hands and nodded breathlessly. It seemed foreign for a second or two, but her instincts came back, and Jess was back in action

Wasting no time, Alexei took her own rifle off her back and begun to tear apart the crowd. Mullins gave a sigh of relief.  After some time, the horde finally started to thin out. Suddenly, Alexei’s radio began to crackle. The signal was still rather broken up, but Alexei could hear Lancer-Sergeant Newark.

"...Icarus...20 minutes...over and out" was all that Alexei could make out, but hearing that safety was close, Alexei felt re-energised. Of course, that could also be the adrenaline pumping through her veins. Opening the comm channel, Alexei informed Icarus.

"Right Icarus, 'birds out about 20 minutes. We have to hold the line until then. Don't worry, we’ll be going home today. For the Brotherhood!

As the fighting continued, morale began to improve. With the prospect of going home so close, the adrenaline was pumping, and Icarus worked together like a well-oiled killing machine. Not a single Ghoul broke through to Arthur and their collective body count kept rising.

The ground tremored. The tremor gradually gained fervour and soon Alexei, Mullins and Jess had to hold onto something to keep themselves on their feet. Fortunately, the tremors also kept the horde from advancing. The shake continued for a few minutes and then all of a sudden it stopped. Surprised, Alexei looked around at her teammates. They picked up their weapons and aimed out at the scrambling horde. Before they could get a shot off however, Radscorpions erupted from the ground, in a variety of shapes and sizes. Alexei didn’t think it was possible, but things got a whole lot worse.

It was absolute chaos. The scorpions turned against the horde and were demolishing them. The horde that had been advancing on the barricade, stopped to go and help their irradiated brethren, only to get stingers going through their faces or giant claws, sawing them in half. While they fought, Alexei moved Icarus back, further into the airplane graveyard. It was difficult having to also carry Arthur, but they managed. Climbing up onto an old airliner, Alexei checked the signal again. It was stronger this time and Alexei could hear Newark more clearly.

"Light flare... should see... approximately 5 minutes..."

"Knight Reddington! Grab the flare gun and let it fly!" Alexei ordered. Somewhere in all the fighting, she had slipped into her terrifying Sentinel persona. Jess followed her orders dutifully, and soon a sharp red hue attempted to break through the murky green. The sounds of scorpions, scrambling over old wrecks and the sound of their pincers was like a symphony of expected death. Swapping out her bolt-action for an assault rifle, Alexei reloaded and gave her remaining ammo to both Jess and Mullins.

"Remember, we're almost home free. Our rides only five minutes out. We have to stand together until then. We have to get back to the others and warn them. Ad Victorium Icarus!"

For the following five minutes, the only thing keeping Icarus alive was each other. Watching each-others backs, sounds of bugs in pain, filled the air. Jess dropped. Mullins, ran up and pressed his weapon against the cranium of the scorpion nearest to her, fired, which splattered what brains the creature had, all over the floor. Carrying Jess in his arms, Mullins brought her back behind cover as he went and continued the assault alongside Alexei. Exhaustion began to catch up to Icarus, but soon, a light punched through the murky green and told them all to hit the deck. The sound of a mini-gun sounded like sweet music. Bullet fire erupted, peppering everything with lead. The scorpions retreated, deciding a ghoul feast is more interesting than trying to go up against a fully automatic machine gun. Newark landed and after Mullins carried Jess aboard, he returned to help Alexei carry Arthur and their gear aboard. Alexei was eager to leave the Mojave.

The wind rushed through the rear of the aircraft and Jess, lying along the rear seats began to spasm, violently. Alexei shut the doors, while Mullins looked Jess over. Noting that her leg seemed to be swollen, Mullins grabbed his combat knife and cut open Jess’ jumpsuit. Underneath the fabric, they saw what had taken the stubborn soldier down. While the initial wound couldn't have been bigger than a stab wound, Jess’ lower calf had swollen and turned black. There was blood around the wound, but not enough to warrant it priority over the obvious poisoning.

   "Newark! Any supplies aboard? We have a scorpion poisoning!"

Alexei placed the back of her hand to Jess' pale forehead.

   "Sure Ma’am! check the cabinet on the wall. Should have some anti-venom in there. Should do the trick."

Sure enough, Alexei managed to find the medicine along with some spirits and some gauze. Alexei handed the anti-venom to Mullins, while she prepared a field bandage.

  "Sorry Jess, but this will probably hurt like a bitch!"

Mullins plunged the needle deep into the grievous wound. Jess howled in pain and soon went limp. She fainted due to shock. Mullins watched as the medicine seemed to work instantly, the swelling remained but the discolouration had almost gone. Alexei cleaned the wound using the spirits and gauze and then made a bandage using the rest of the medicinal fabric.

As Alexei took her seat again, alongside the Lancer-Sergeant, Mullins sat on the floor of the aircraft and leaned against the seats, soon succumbing to some much-needed rest. Alexei stared out the co-pilots window, soon she too started to feel tired. Asking Newark to wake her when they were closer to their destination, Alexei too fell into a sound slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read, rate, and leave a comment on what you think.  
> Any and all commentary helps me better my writing.  
> Thanks.

Replaying the last 24 hours in her head, Alexei tried to make sense of everything. In a single day, Alexei had found most of the eastern chapter of the Brotherhood dead, saved a good friend, and managed to retrieve one of her most prized possessions, her wedding rings.

Alexei had been careful not to let Jess see, but when she had been first given the quarters, she had locked the rings away in the lockbox. It was a way for Alexei to distance herself away from the painful memories, while still being close enough to be able to remember her past. Alexei had only just started her relationship with Danse but whenever they would act intimate towards each other, Alexei could feel her ring burning a hole onto her neck as it hung alongside her Brotherhood tags.

The idea had worked for a while, and their relationship flourished, but after seeing Kells and remembering Nate, Alexei also remembered where she had left the rings. Alexei looked down at the platinum bands in her hand and closed her eyes, remembering back to her wedding day.

Alexei could still remember everything. The weather was perfect, a sunny day amidst a storm. Her friends and family lining the pews. The notice outside the chapel.

_‘Welcome to the wedding of Alexei Porter and Nathan Coles.’_

Alexei could remember standing in front of the mirror in her changing room, her flowing white gown being stubborn and deciding not to cooperate with her. In a fit of anger, Alexei gave up and sank into the nearby chair, sobbing quietly. The sweet scent of her mother's preferred perfume, still familiar to her nose, came to mind as Alexei remembered the pep talk she got off her mother. Alexei could remember the way her father’s glasses hung on the tip of his nose and how he grew a small bit taller as he looked at his daughter, smiling from ear-to-ear. Alexei remembered how Nate’s eyes bulged as she walked down the aisle and how much Nate compared her to an angel in his vows, along with all the cheesy lines from the movies they’d watch together. Her mother would always call him a hapless romantic.

Alexei’s sister Florence, her cousins, aunts and uncles, even Nate's family, but something seemed off. Everything was exactly the same except for one important detail. Nate was nowhere to be seen. Who stood in his place however was taller, broader, and had brunette locks rather than Nate’s trademark blonde hair. Alexei then noticed that it was Danse. Alexei had imagined marrying Danse.

Shaking herself from her dream, Alexei felt horrible. It seemed that her mind had already forgotten Nate and the precious five years that they had spent together as husband and wife. As Alexei’s feelings for Danse were stronger than ever, Alexei knew that since Nate was taken from her so viciously, that it had become a mortal scar on her heart that may never heal. Alexei knew that she was being unfair to Danse, splitting her heart between him and Nate, and hoped that someday she’d finally be able to let go. Alexei decided that when she got back to the Commonwealth, she'd visit Nate's grave and bring Shaun along with her.

Icarus were still aboard the Vertibird, a short distance away from the Citadel. Slipping the rings back into her jacket pocket, Alexei went and replaced the cold rag that lay on Jess' forehead. Jess had developed a fever while her body, along with the anti-venom, tried to work off the rest of the infection. Looking down at Mullins, who was still fast asleep, Alexei saw that his hand was intertwined in Jess'. Leaving them alone, Alexei went and sat beside Arthur. Alexei knew that she’d have to explain her actions in removing Arthur’s legs to his grandfather and she just hoped that he wouldn’t punish her. Alexei felt bad for Arthur. He was a dear friend to her and when he eventually wakes up, she’d help him through the physical therapy. In fact, if she could, Alexei could try and get Isabelle’s help in making Arthur some biotic legs…

Leaving Arthur, Alexei sat with Newark and they had a friendly chat about all the things that Alexei had done while she headed the campaign against the Institute. Newark explained to her that she had a daughter back in the Citadel. Newark’s husband watched her primarily as Newark usually was forced to go on troop transport or supply runs, would protect her until his dying breath. Having heard about the destruction of the Institute, Newark didn’t know how Alexei could have done it. How Alexei could have killed her own son. Apologising for the tearing of old wounds, Alexei laughed and went on about how it was comforting to talk to someone who didn’t see what she did as just a brotherhood mission but could also see the horrible pain of a mother who had to kill her own son, regardless of his morality.

Finally, the Citadel came into view and Alexei felt relieved that she’d be back inside safe borders. The radio came to life, the operator on the other side seeking authorisation. Newark gave her landing codes and Alexei gave her designation. After that was all cleared and the Vertibird was granted landing permission, Alexei ordered that medical teams be waiting at the landing pad, that Elder Maxson and Knight Reddington had been wounded and needed medical aid. As the Vertibird kissed the tarmac, the door was pulled open and Jess and Arthur were removed. Jess placed on one stretcher and Arthur on the other. As they were carted off to the Infirmary, Alexei received orders that High Elder Maxson wanted to speak to her over the mission details. Alexei told Mullins to head to the infirmary to be checked out by a Scribe. Alexei knew that he would want to check up on Jess, so when Mullins was eager to go, it wasn’t a surprise. Alexei handed her weapons into the armoury so that they could be repaired and went off in the direction of the grand oak doors.

The doors opened, and Alexei walked in. The brazier was already lit, and Alexei could see the High Elder standing before it, heating his hands over the roaring flame. As she walked closer, Alexei could see him properly. He was pained, yet he was also smiling. Looking over his shoulder, Percival beckoned Alexei over. Alexei stood in front of him and began heating her own hands.

   “Thank you.”

   “There are no thanks required sir. I merely did what anyone else would have done in my position. Elder Maxson is a dear friend of mine and I’m thankful that I was able to bring him home.”

   “I’m happy that he is alive, but I hear that there were complications?”

   "Affirmative, sir. I can confirm that the Prydwen along with all souls aboard have in fact been killed in action. I cleared the Archive and severed the connection to the Codex along with its own connection to the Brotherhood's central intelligence. The Prydwen was destroyed, twisted and became a mass grave for our fallen brothers and sisters. Also. In order to save him, I was forced to do a field operation which resulted in Elder Maxson losing his legs. The wound was cleaned and cauterised.”

   “He’s going to have a hard time adjusting to the loss, but if I know my grandson, he’ll be more grateful to be alive.”

  “Yes, I believe you are correct sir, but I plan to be here to help Elder Maxson recover.”

   “I’m afraid that while you will be here, you’ll be too busy to help Arthur.”

    “Why is that, if you don’t mind me asking?”

    “Well I have to return to Lost Hills, so you will remain as Acting Elder in Arthur’s absence. We have to rebuild our numbers, but I doubt that will be too hard for you, considering your own militia back in the Commonwealth. Good job turning those people into capable fighters.”

    “If I may ask High Elder?”

    “Permission granted Acting Elder. Continue.”

    “May I commission a Vertibird or two, back to the Commonwealth. I need to get the rest of my gear and inform the remainder of the Brotherhood that Arthur had stationed there about their loss, and their new orders. Also, I know someone who might be able to fix Arthur’s problem.”

  “Fine. My own shuttle still has to be repaired, so I will remain here while you return to the Commonwealth. Your family in Steel needs you now, Elder Coles, so I will give you exactly 48 hours to return. No more, no less.” Alexei saluted.

  “Thank you, High Elder. Now I must leave as I have a lot to prepare for.”

  “Goodbye, Elder Coles. May the Steel be with you.”

  “Goodbye High Elder. May the Steel be with you too.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to everyone about the absence... College and everything.  
> Anyway, here's the next chapter. I hope everyone enjoys it and I'm all ears for any kind of criticism.  
> Thanks a million.

Alexei still had a hard time believing it. Back when Arthur had first put her in charge, Alexei was only the Sentinel. A superior officer yes, but still someone the troops could come to and voice their concerns. Now she was an Elder, well Acting Elder while Arthur recuperated. Alexei could now see the familiar silhouette of the U.S.S Constitution and she felt happier to be at home.

  “How in the hell did a ship get up there?”

  “Believe me Newark… you wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Just know it contained a lot of crossed fingers.”

Newark navigated the Boston skyline like a pro and soon she had landed the Vertibird back down on the tarmac of the Boston Airport. Alexei jumped out and stretched her arms. Liberty Prime marched over to investigate but stopped once he confirmed Alexei’s ID.

  “Morning Ma’am! Since your departure, there has been a small company of communists trying to reclaim our liberated soil! The threat has been eliminated!”

  “Thanks Prime! Now go back to your duties!”

Newark jumped out of her Vertibird and looked at Prime marching along the perimeter.

  “You have a 15-foot-tall, nuke launching guard dog… We’re lucky he didn’t decide to play target practise with us while we were airborne. I can pilot a ‘bird down from a busted engine, but even I can’t land it after a Mini-Nuke, and those would be like wet paper in comparison to Prime’s Mark V’s.”

  “He’s really a big softie when you get to know him. A softie with a nuclear-powered heart, but a softie all the same. Now, I’m gonna reach out to my contacts and get the remainder of our forces to reconvene here at the Airport. You will stay here but I will contact you over the radio if I need you. That clear?”

   “Crystal Madam.”

Alexei gave a nod over her shoulder as she walked off. Where to stop first was a good question. The Castle made most sense since it was closest, but if Alexei was being honest with herself, even if they had landed in the Glowing Sea, the Castle would be her first stop because she badly wanted to see Danse and Shaun again. Alexei pulled her radio out of her pocket.

  “General Coles to Castle Command. I repeat, General Coles to Castle Command. Anyone there?”

  Alexei smiled the second she heard the voice on the other side.

  “MOM!”

  “Hey Shaun. How are things?”

  “Where were you? I was starting to play a rescue mission between myself and Dogmeat. It was hard though because he kept walking off every time I tried to explain something…”

  “I was away on an important mission. Now, we can pick this conversation up when I get to the Castle. Could you please put Patrick on the radio?

  “Sorry Mom but Mr. Danse isn’t here. I’m pretty sure he went off with Detective Valentine, that’s what Colonel Garvey told me anyway…”

  “That’s fine Shaun. I should be at the Castle by nightfall. I’ll see you then.”

  “Ok. Bye Mom!”

  “Goodbye Shaun.”

The opposite side of the radio went dead, and Alexei placed her own radio back into her pocket. Turning on her radio, Alexei got lost in a song as she travelled down the road towards the Castle.

Alexei’s calculations were correct. Just as she passed the Castle’s walls, the pale pink sky had just started turning black. While Alexei first hated the state of the new world, she was grateful that it had given her back a sky full of endless sparkling stars. Before she could take off her coat though, Shaun had run up and jumped into her arms. Snuggling closely into his mother’s shoulder, Shaun hugged Alexei and it was a feeling that Alexei both adored and still wasn’t used to yet. Leaving Shaun down, Alexei noticed that he had been flanked by both Preston and a troop of agitated Brotherhood soldiers.

  “Hi Preston. What did I miss?”

  “Funny. I feel as though I should be asking you that? A trip to Washington? Nice…”

  “It was purely a business trip. I had to go to Vegas afterwards.”

Preston looked like he had at least a thousand other questions, but he had every pair of Brotherhood eyes trained on the back of his skull. Dipping his hat, Preston guided Shaun away, leaving Alexei alone with Team Sovereign.

  “Sovereign? Meet me in the Castle’s Briefing room. We have much to discuss but I wish to grab something from the mess first.”

The Paladins looked annoyed and confused, so Alexei repeated herself a second time with a sharper edge to her words. Suffice to say, the Paladin’s complied and headed inside. Alexei’s extensive time in the Castle had given her an intimate knowledge on it’s layout and it didn’t take long for Alexei to find the canteen. Minutemen were talking animatedly and waved towards their General. Alexei grabbed a quick meal, waved back to her men, and grabbed a seat alongside Preston and Shaun.

  “Preston? You’re gonna want to step in on this briefing with Sovereign downstairs. It involves the Minutemen as well.”

  “Whatever you say Alexei.”

As Preston and Alexei continued talking, Alexei could see Shaun trying to be sneaky and steal a Dandy Boy off her tray. Just before Shaun grabbed the sweet treat, Alexei grabbed it and threw it over her head to her other hand, far out of Shaun’s reach.

  “Aw come on Mom! That’s not fair!”

  “Yes, but’s also not nice to steal off other people’s trays. Now, I’ll give you this Dandy Boy if you follow orders. Insubordination will result in loss of dessert privileges for hmm… say two months!”

Shaun’s jaw almost hit the floor, while Preston was finding it very hard to hide his amusement.

  “Two months! That’s almost forever! I swear I’ll follow whatever you say…”

  “You know, your addiction for these Dandy Boy’s almost rivals Danse’s…”

   “What?”

Alexei sighed as she watched Shaun’s eyes follow the Dandy Boy like a Deathclaw would eye a Brahmin. Snapping her fingers, Alexei managed to grab Shaun’s attention.

  “You will go to your room and get into bed. You will stay there and if you fall asleep, I will talk to you tomorrow morning. Is that clear?”

  “Yeah…yeah… that’s fine.”

Alexei passed Shaun the Dandy Boy and he almost fell from his seat, trying to catch it. Alexei pressed a kiss to Shaun’s head before he ran off, greedily protecting his sweet treasure.

  “REMEMBER SHAUN, TWO MONTHS!”

  “You know you spoil him too much…”

  “Yeah, I do, and come on. I’d say if we leave Sovereign simmering much longer, some one’s going to get hurt.”

Preston followed Alexei downstairs, into the briefing room. Sovereign were huddled around the table but went to attention the second Alexei stepped inside. Taking a seat at the head of the table, Alexei ordered Preston to sit beside her.

  “Alright then people, I’m not going to sugar-coat anything. The Prydwen… well she’s been destroyed, and all souls onboard are dead.”

Sovereign all seemed to jump up in shock and looked as though they were about to object with what Alexei was explaining, but Alexei lifted her hand and they sat down again, their mouths shut.

   “High Elder Maxson entrusted myself and a small team to go and make sure that the report about the Prydwen were indeed true. I’m sorry to say they were, but we managed to save Elder Maxson from the wreckage. He lost both his legs, but he is now recovering in the Citadel. As Elder Maxson is recovering, the High Elder saw fit to install me in his place. Because of the current state of the Brotherhood ranks, I’m pulling everyone from Boston and we are returning to the Citadel. Everyone is to report to Lancer Newark at the Boston Airport and will be brought back. Do I make myself clear?”

Sovereign looked as though they had no idea on how to respond. While they were distracted, Alexei turned to Preston who had a feeling about what was coming next.

  “Preston, I’m sorry but I’m standing down as General of the Minutemen. The Brotherhood need me at the minute and really, I’m one of the few that are left.”

   “No need to worry Alexei. I feel bad for you losing all your friends like that and I think that if you can pull off such a revival with the Minutemen, that the Brotherhood would be lucky to have you.”

  “It might be time for you to step up to the role that you’ve been doing the past few weeks. I’m just worried about Shaun. He likes it here and we have such good memories of this place.”

  “Well there will always be a warm bed and a hot meal here for you two whenever you’re in the neighbourhood.”

   “Thanks Preston, or should I say General Garvey? Can I ask you to mind Shaun tonight? I haven’t much time and I need to get to a few places. I’ll call for him in the morning.”

   “No problem Alexei. You know where we’ll be…”

 Preston extended his hand and Alexei shook it. Alexei would always regard Preston as her first friend in this newfound hellscape.

   “C’mon then Sovereign. I’ll follow you guys back as far as the Airport. I’ve to stop somewhere on the way.

Preston watched Alexei fade off into the distance, flanked by massive towers of mechanical plate steel. Now, Preston just had to find a way to get the message out to Danse somehow.

\---

Alexei was starting to get frustrated. Back when Isabelle and Alexei had made a truce and Isabelle had decided to work for Alexei, Isabelle had installed a chip into Alexei’s pip-boy to bypass the security walls. But for some reason, the chip wasn’t working. Alexei was happy that Sovereign had decided to continue on and not stand there, watching their leader whack her arm against a metal door. Suddenly an eye-pod had hovered out from the shadows.

  “Who dares disturb the workings of the Mechanist!”

  “Isabelle? Its me. Now can you please leave me in?”

  “Oh sorry Mrs. Coles. I had to change a computer component and Sparks couldn’t reinstate your biometrics. Unlocking them now.”

The large metal shutter opened, and Alexei walked in, taking the elevator down to central command. Isabelle’s techno-savvy ways worked wonders here in the old robotics lab, and she soon had the place working at full capacity. Both Isabelle and Alexei had come to an understanding over the use of the Robobrains, and now the place could be completely controlled from the main office.

Isabelle was wearing her usual mechanic’s jumpsuit since she had forgone the ‘Mechanist’ name. Isabelle greeted Alexei with a wide smile when she came in. Sparks just beeped, happily.

  “Hey Boss. What can I do for you? Need another Sentry Bot? I’ve been working on one that shoots Mini-Nukes. Problem is that there’s almost no ammo around for me to fill him with. I call him ‘The Last Resort’”

Isabelle was wiping her hand through the air in a wide arc. Alexei liked the giddy inventor and had commended Isabelle on her effort to clean up the Commonwealth, just not her means and methods of doing so.

   “I need a custom job Isabelle. I need a pair of legs.”

  “Legs? Those are easy… Protectron? Assaultron? Mister Handy? Sentry?”

   “No. I need mechanical human legs. I need them as close to the original as possible and I’ll also need you to close up shop here for a while and come with me to D.C.”

   “Woah… That’s a lot to take in. Who are the legs for?”

  “A dear friend of mine. You probably know him from being so close to the Airport, but Elder Maxson?”

   “Oh yeah. The Brotherhood? That ship though?... Oh, I’d love to meet the original builders… discuss what they did and how they did it…”

   “Yeah well. That ship, the Prydwen? She was shot down and everyone on board, except for Maxson was killed. He lost both legs in the crash and I wanted to see if maybe you could help? Can I rely on you?”

  “Sure thing boss. Where will I meet you?”

   “My detail is gathering over at the Airport. Just take what you need and if you need help just give my name and ask. I am putting a lot of well deserved faith in you Isabelle. Please help Arthur. Now I have to go again, more places to stop, more people to meet… Talk again soon.”

Alexei gave Isabelle a curt nod as the elevator lifted and soon Isabelle was on her own.

  “SPARKS! Get my notebook and my toolbox. We’re going on an adventure!”

\---

    “Hey Skinny. How’s the single life?”

    “Ah screw you Nick. I had a good thing going with Darla and then you and your vault buddie had to come along and put a goddamn wrench in the works.”

  Danse ran his hand down along his face. Danse had been travelling with Nick for a little while now and currently they were having drinks in The Third Rail. Danse didn’t like or hate Goodneighbour. Really just had a ‘live and let live’ attitude about the place. Alexei had a lot of friends here, so they were here often. Currently Nick was chatting with ‘an old friend’. The guy’s nickname was lost on Danse, as he was anything but ‘Skinny’

Turning his attention back to his drink, Danse tensed up when a hand landed on his shoulder.

   “Hey Crewcut.”

   “Hello there Hancock.”

   “Still givin’ me the cold shoulder? If you don’t cheer up, then I won’t pass along what my little birdies told me about Alex.”

Almost immediately, Danse turned to face Hancock with a grin from ear to ear. Extending his hand, Hancock eyed him, wearily.

  “Actually, promise never to do that again and the info is yours. Geez… that was more terrifying than finding a Mirelurk in the toilet bowl…”

Danse grabbed the note from Hancock.

 

_‘Alexei is back in the Commonwealth._

_Something big with the Brotherhood._

_Wants to meet up._

_Nordhagan Beach in two hours.’_

Danse stood up and finished the last of the amber liquid sitting in the glass. Pulling a pencil from his jacket, Danse wrote a quick note to Nick, explaining where he went as Nick was too caught up in his conversation with Skinny. Leaving Goodneighbour behind him, Danse headed for Nordhagan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick note: Can anyone reading this tell me what they think about Isabelle making bionic legs for Arthur? Was going to do a chapter or two over how Arthur is coping with the Injuries...  
> Thanks again...


	18. Chapter eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the absence but between college exams and just general energy requirements, I haven't been able to write as frequently as I like...

The morning sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon when Danse reached Nordhagan. Pulling his jacket tighter, Danse looked around for anyone.

   “Never thought I’d be able to get the drop on you Patrick.”

Danse turned towards the source of the voice and sure enough, Alexei soon stepped out of the shadows. Danse simply stood still and stared at Alexei. She looked as beautiful as ever, but there was something else. Something that was weighing on her conscience. Something bad.

  “You didn’t. I just didn’t want to wake up any of the settlers. You look like shit Alexei. What happened in D.C?”

Alexei looked solemn in the early morning light, like she had a story to tell, but not the stomach to tell it.

  “I met the High Elder.”

   “You met Percival Maxson?! I can count the total amount of people that I know that have met the High Elder on one hand, and that includes you. What did he want? Wait, no… You shouldn’t tell me. I’m not in the Brotherhood anymore.”

   “That’s the thing Patrick. I need you with me! I’m sorry to say but the Eastern Chapter is in a bad shape right now.”

   “What? What’s going on?”

  “As I told you, Arthur took the Prydwen to New Vegas to help out the Western Chapter. Turns out that whoever had been after the Chapter, had access to a space laser. Took out the Prydwen and all souls aboard, except Arthur. Percival sent me and two Knights to New Vegas to clean the computers and check for survivors.”

Danse said nothing as Alexei slowly got closer.

   “All those dead… Please tell me that you’re hunting down this son of a bitch!”

  “Right now, Percival sent me here to gather the soldiers that Arthur left behind. Then I’m to report back to the Citadel and try and rebuild their numbers. Percival has me as Acting Elder for the time being.”

   “What about Preston and the Minutemen?”

   “I gave Preston my official resignation today as General. I don’t know how long it will be until I’m back here in Boston. I’ll be bringing Shaun with me to D.C and I wanted to see you more than anything…”

   “I wanted to see you too. I missed you.”

  “I don’t know what to do though… I can’t say goodbye to you. I… I… I have to find a way to get you back into the Brotherhood.”

  “Alexei… You can’t do that. Tell you what. I’ll take Shaun with me and we’ll travel to D.C ourselves. I still know my way around a Junk Stall and the journey will be a good experience for Shaun. When I’m set up, you can come over to Rivet City and we can see if we can sort something out then. It’s just that your family in steel need you now, and I cannot keep you from that, no matter how bad I want to.”

  “No! We are a family just as much as I am part of the Brotherhood. I don’t know what I’m doing! Teaching farmers how to shoot and maintain guns is one thing. I never served in the army!”

Danse wrapped Alexei in his arms and held her close. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head, Danse let Alexei go so that she could catch her breath.

  “I have an idea. The evidence tying M7-97 to you was destroyed when the Prydwen went down. The Citadel hasn’t any idea that you’re a synth and to everyone that does know, we can explain to them that Arthur picked you for an infiltration mission into the Institute. We can say that in order to make it look official, we had to wipe your name and exile you… I know this all sounds crazy, but I need my partner. I need my best friend to help me sort out this mess. I need you, Danse, to help me avenge all our fallen brothers and sisters.”

   “Alright. I’ll contact you when Shaun and I get to Rivet City. That should give you enough time to try and sort something out. I’m with you, 100%, but I don’t want you risking yourself or the Brotherhood for my sake.”

  “Thank you, Patrick.”

  “No worries, Alexei.”

For a few minutes, Danse and Alexei chatted amongst themselves. Danse wanted to know as much as he could about the Prydwen wreckage and about who was behind the massacre. Alexei filled him in on what she knew and before they knew it, dawn was breaking over the horizon.

  “It’s safe for you to go back to the Castle now. I’ve pulled the Brotherhood out of there.”

  “I’ll head there now. I should go and meet with Shaun and Preston. Benediximus Alexei…”

   “What?”

   “It means ‘Good luck’ in Latin. Ad Victoriam isn’t the only Latin saying we know, you know?...”

   “Thanks. Good luck to you too, Patrick.”

 After a quick, yet somewhat heated kiss, Alexei headed for the CIT ruins while Danse headed for the Castle. Danse didn’t like the thought of deceiving the Brotherhood, but it was the only way that he could be close to Alexei. He was Alexei’s sponsor, he introduced her to their world and their way of thinking. Danse once told Alexei that he had no idea what he’d do if anything ever happened to her, and he had no intention of ever having to answer that question. Danse didn’t know when Alexei had become more important to him than the tenets of the Brotherhood, but she meant more to him than ever now. If one lie could help bring his world back together, Danse was surprised to find that he didn’t mind anymore.

\---

Despite having been there since they destroyed the Institute, Haylen still had a hard time comprehending the vast nature of the science that went on there. FEV, artificial animals, artificial food, realistic humanoid robots, every day seemed to unearth something new or different that Haylen would then add to her report. Ingram seemed to be in the same situation, intrigued by the depth of science, while Rhys hadn’t the patience for any of it. Rhys had been happy to help destroy the Institute and everything that it stood for. Rhys was even proud of Sentinel Coles dedication to the Brotherhood when she showed that she was willing to kill her own son. Rhys was sitting at a terminal, looking over the cameras that had been installed when the Brotherhood had taken over the ruins. Nothing exciting ever seemed to happen, no gunfire, nothing… When Rhys saw Alexei in the camera feeds, he almost didn’t believe his eyes. Rhys snapped out of his reverie when Alexei started banging on the gates, demanding to be left in.

Now, Rhys was sitting beside Haylen and Ingram, with Alexei sitting in front of them.

   “Almost thought you had forgotten about us grease monkeys, ma’am.”

   “You know I can’t forget about you Ingram, but I am here on important duties.”

Alexei’s face turned sullen and Rhys knew to expect bad news, just not news as bad as he got. After Alexei explained what had happened in the Mojave, Ingram seemed to silently pray for her fallen comrades, while Haylen cried her loss away. Rhys however, just stormed off in a rage. A rage that wasn’t set on anyone present, but one set on Turner.

   “Now, I know that no one expected to hear this, but I need you all to report with me to the Citadel. I’m under order to pull the Brotherhood remnants from the Commonwealth.”

   “But what about all the good we’re doing here! What about our research and our excavation?”

   “I’ve asked the Minutemen to protect this site while the Brotherhood are gone. We will be back but at the minute, the Citadel is highly vulnerable and we are needed somewhere else.”

   “Right then Ma’am. Let me go and get my things… I’ll also get Knight Rhys while I’m at it.”

Ingram stood up and marched off. The room was silent with Alexei waiting for Haylen to say something. Haylen hadn’t said a thing since Alexei told them all what had happened and she was just waiting for questions. Haylen was Alexei’s friend though, and she would try and answer any and all questions she had. Another few minutes of silence passed before Haylen finally said something.

   “Does he know?”

   “He does, and he took it about as well as expected. He’s decided to return to D.C as well, but he’ll do the journey by foot. I’m going to try and reinstate him, but it might take a miracle to work Arthur over to the idea.”

  “Thank you Alexei. I suppose I should probably pack up as well. I’ll be back soon.”

Haylen stood up from the bench that she had been sitting on and saluted Alexei before walking off into some back room. Rhys walked out against her with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and a rifle resting in his arms. Rhys still looked angry, but saluted Alexei when he got closer.

   “Never thought I’d have to say this, but what are my orders Ma’am?”

   “Just do what you do best Knight-Captain, and help me get the Brotherhood back into fighting shape.”

  “Aye-Aye… wait? Knight-Captain?”

  “Well I do have the authority now to promote you, and anyway we’ll all have to pull more than our weight to get the Brotherhood back together. Unless that is that you don’t want the promotion?”

   “Yes! Thank you. I won’t let you, the Brotherhood or Elder Maxson down. I promise.”

   “I know Rhys.”

\---

The march back to the Airport was mostly uneventful except for some brave Raiders. Between Rhys and Alexei on point, and Haylen and Ingram taking the rear, they proved no real threat, and the troupe reached the Airport with just enough time for them all to reach the Citadel just inside the High Elder’s time frame. As Newark started getting the Vertibird ready, Alexei made sure that everyone was present. There was one problem though, Isabelle seemed to be missing.

   “Knight! Did a civilian arrive here sometime yesterday?”

A Knight from Team Sovereign came over.

   “There was. A female and she said that she was a friend of yours. We didn’t believe her so we threw her in the brig inside the Airport.”

   “She was telling the truth! She is coming back to D.C to help us! Go and release her immediately, apologise, and just know that if we weren’t as desperate for people as we are, that I’d have you demoted!”

The Knight quickly ran off and soon returned with a grinning Isabelle. Alexei shook her hand and apologised.

   “There’s no apology needed. New experiences, I suppose.”

Alexei suddenly got an idea.

  “Hey Isabelle? How would you like to be a member of the Brotherhood of Steel? We have a robotics division that I think you’d be perfect for, you’d have access to tech, tools, food, water…?”

   “Would I get access to him?”

Alexei turned around and saw that Isabelle was pointing at Liberty Prime, and something else came to mind.

   “You would, seeing as Liberty Prime is belonging to the Brotherhood and we need skilled engineers and scientists to keep him operational. Wait here one second…”

  Alexei left a giddy Isabelle, trying to find Proctor Ingram. Thankfully it didn’t take long and Alexei found Ingram sitting on the edge of Newark’s Vertibird, eyeing Prime.

  “Before you say anything, yes, Prime’s parts did come here on board the Prydwen, and no, we can’t just take him apart. That heart of his could go thermo-nuclear…”

  “How’d you know what I was about to say?”

  “I guessed.”

  “That still doesn’t solve our ‘little’ problem. We can’t leave Prime here, and we definitely can’t put him in the Vertibird… the only other option is to walk him home.”

 “Walk him home? What is he? A dog!”

 “It’s our only choice. You, Isabelle, and a few Knights will travel to D.C on foot.”

 “I suppose the walk would do me some good… get a chance to see some more of God’s green irradiated earth. One quick word though, who is that Cruz girl?”

  “Would you believe that she tried to be a Vigilante? Wanted to clean up the Commonwealth with an army of robots? Her heart was in the right place and she’s a dependable person. I’d say you’ll like her.”

Isabelle ran up to Alexei, her grin still plastered across her face.

  “You got yourself a scribe! What’s my first job?”

  “You are gonna be walking Prime to our headquarters in D.C. You will be taking orders from Proctor Ingram here, and together you two will keep Prime going. Then when you get to the Citadel, we’ll discuss the other job. Now everybody get ready, we’ve got to go!”

After Ingram and Alexei had worked out a time frame between themselves, they bid each other goodbye as Newark piloted the Vertibird higher and higher into the air. Alexei sat in the centre, surrounded by soldiers, and for once Alexei could feel how lonely Arthur felt at the top. Sure, he was always shadowed by Knights or Paladins willing to give up their lives for him, but it was always because that was their duty, not because they were his friends. Alexei wanted Danse…

Looking down at Boston, for what could be the last time, Alexei began to plan out her next move. Alexei had sworn to get her hands on Turner and make him pay for what he did, but what she’d need is an army, and sadly, that was the one thing she didn’t have.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the absence but my computer decided that it didn't want to work for a few days. Anyone here excited about Fallout 76?  
> Anyway, please read, rate, and enjoy!

One thing that Danse was never able to stop, even after leaving the Brotherhood, was the way he collected possessions. Despite having such a large room back on the Prydwen, it’s walls always stayed bare and other than the bed, the only piece of furniture that was used was a small footlocker at the foot of the bed. Now at the Castle, it was the same story. A large room, fit for an army captain, almost bare except for a terminal, some small personal affects, spare clothes, and a bed. Danse was packing a rucksack in preparation for the long journey to D.C. Shaun was ecstatic for the trip and couldn’t decide what he wanted to leave behind him. Danse offered to carry some of Shaun’s things since his own bag was so empty, but that only set Shaun about re-evaluating the list of things that he was happy to leave behind.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Danse thought about what would happen once they reached D.C. If Alexei managed to reinstate Danse, then his life would be turned over on its head again. Sure, Danse would be back within the Brotherhood, but a relationship between the Sentinel, or Steel forbid, the Elder and a Paladin would be frowned upon. Danse would gain one family, but lose another. Danse wasn’t sure which scared him more.

Danse got tired of not doing anything so he headed for the mess. A Dandy boy usually helped clear his mind, the apple treat having always been a guilty pleasure for him. On his way to the mess, Danse passed by Shaun’s room and couldn’t help but look in. During his time with Alexei and their campaign against the Institute, Danse would always chastise Alexei on her kleptomania.

  “An effective soldier always travels light and carries only what they need… You can’t take everything you find with you…”

But Alexei would just take his criticisms with a grain of salt and continue collecting things. Whenever they’d stop off at the Castle, Alexei would disappear inside a room and could be heard working from dusk until dawn. One day Danse began to worry about Alexei and decided to check up on her. What Danse discovered broke his heart.

Single-handedly, Alexei had turned the room into a boy’s paradise. Toys, games, wall-paper of rocket ships and all sorts of different things. Alexei had confessed that she had been trying to get a room together for when they rescued Shaun from the Institute. Danse being forever a realist, wanted to warn Alexei over the high chances of Shaun not coming home, but he hadn’t the heart to break hers. Picking up a brush, Danse and Alexei painted the walls, or assembled shelves and decorated them with the multitude of things that Alexei had gathered from the Commonwealth. It was here that Danse found Alexei after she had returned from the Institute. She was crying, gripping a teddy bear like she was holding her infant son.

Looking around the room, Danse felt a small bit of jealousy. Shaun had so many things, steeped in memories, both good and bad. Shaun was running around his room, his arms full of things that either ended up in his pack or on the floor. Shaun was mumbling to himself but came out of his stupor when Danse knocked against the doorframe.

   “It’s not like you’re ever going to come back Shaun. Just bring with you what you feel you’ll need. We have a long journey ahead of us, so a heavy pack will just slow you down and tire you out. We’ll be leaving at dawn, so hurry up so that you can get significant rest.”

  “Ok, Patrick. Why are we going to D.C anyway?”

  “Your mother is needed there for some Brotherhood work. I’m needed there to help her, but she didn’t want to leave you behind. Think of it as an adventure, but there will be risks involved so you’ll have to heed my orders… Ok?”

  “Alright. I’ve always wondered what D.C is like. I’ve read about it in books and the place sounds nice. I’m excited but I’m also excited to see my mom again.”

  “Yeah, I’m excited to see your mother as well. Well I’ll see you in the morning.”

  “Night Dad.”

  “What did you call me?”

  “Well since you and mom are together, I guessed that I should probably get used to calling you ‘Dad’ or ‘Father’… Was I wrong?”

  “No… you weren’t wrong, but Shaun, you know that I’m not your real Dad…”

   “I know but I never knew my real Dad. You’ve always been there for me. If you ask me, you’re my Dad.”

   “Thank you Shaun. I will admit that I never expected that, but Thank you. Goodnight.”

   “Goodnight.”

Danse left and continued his journey towards the mess. Danse could hear what sounded like a bag being emptied and Shaun talking to himself over what to bring again. Danse shook his head and decided to continue on.

\---

Alexei’s hair flapped across her face as she flew over D.C towards the Citadel. Alexei could spot Super mutants marched beneath them but she decided for them to keep a low profile. Once the Citadel was in view, the radio buzzed into life and the High Elder welcomed them back. Alexei noticed that the other Paladins, and especially Rhys, looked nervous to hear the High Elder’s voice. After the High Elder asked Alexei to come and talk to him once they landed, a Lancer Cadet took over.

_‘Welcome home Elder. Other than the usual few ghouls or normal wildlife, no action to report. You are cleared to land.’_

The radio then proceeded to go dead.

  “Ma’am? I will admit that I didn’t really believe you when you said what had happened. But if the High Elder is here, then it must be true.”

A female Paladin started laughing.

  “Oh come on Simmons… Did you really think that the Sentinel would pull a joke like that or something? Pull your head out of your ass!”

  “Screw you Marie! I apologised!”

 Alexei turned around and pointed a finger at the two Paladins.

 “Stop it you two! I will put you both on clean-up if the bickering continues! You are two grown up people, not kids. Stop acting like it. Apology accepted Simmons. Most people would have a hard time believing something like that, and thank you Paladin Caladin for coming to my defence. Now, before you go and report to the Star-Paladin for your assignments, anymore questions?”

The Vertibird went silent.

  “Good. Now Steel be with you all.”

\---

Alexei found herself before the two grand oak doors once again. Remembering how her nerves were the first time she was here, it all seemed like a fleeting memory. Wiping the dirt off her jumpsuit, Alexei jumped to attention as the doors slid open.

Walking in, Alexei found Percival looking over a set of reports. The High Elder didn’t even seem to notice her until Alexei cleared her throat, but one thing that Alexei did notice is that he seemed to be more at ease. Like Arthur after they had shared a drink or two. Still serious but still likely to smile.

  “Ah hello there, Sentinel Coles. I assume that your trip to Boston was advantageous?”

  “It was sir. We have a new recruit that is brilliant with Robotics, along with Proctor Ingram, transporting Liberty Prime here to the Citadel. I managed to bring home roughly eight Paladins and I promoted Knight Rhys, to Knight-Captain.”

  “You should have discussed any promotions with me first Sentinel…”

  “I know that sir, but Rhys is a good Knight. A little hot-headed sometimes, but he’s also someone that the other soldiers know and trust. He trained under Paladin Danse, so I can also be sure that his training was sound, and structured.”

  “Ah yes, Paladin Patrick Danse. I can still remember the good things that Paladin Krieg used to say about him. Krieg was a hard son of a bitch but he knew that Danse would make a good Paladin. If I’m not mistaken, you also trained under Paladin Danse, he was your sponsor. Any idea where the man is?”

  “Yes, I trained under Paladin Danse and he is a dear friend of mine. I met him along with the rest of recon squad Gladius back in Boston. He is currently on his way here from the Commonwealth and will be joining up with us when he returns.”

  “That’s brilliant news. A man like that, with the experience that he has will prove wonders when the new recruits get here. I’ve sent word out to the settlements across D.C, looking for recruits.”

  “When Danse gets here, I’ll have him on Drill Sergeant duties straight away. How is Arthur?”

  “Oh that boy is resilient, or hard-headed I’m not sure. He’s still in recovery, but out of intensive care. The medical team have assured me that he’ll make a full recovery, but may have trouble adjusting without his legs.”

  “That’s good to hear, but sir? That solution I explained? She is actually the new recruit I mentioned. A prodigy with technology, and a kind soul. Her name is Isabelle Cruz and once she gets here with Prime, I’ll have her work on fashioning something for Arthur.”

  “Thank you Sentinel. I will be returning to Lost Hills soon, and this chapter will be your responsibility until my Grandson recovers. Do you have any questions?

  “None sir”

Suddenly a knight came running into the room. Alexei and Percival turned towards her and saw a look of horror on her face.

  “High…Elder, Sentinel? We have reports coming in of a large force coming this way.”

  “Who is it? Super Mutants? Talon Company? Raiders?”

  “Robots, sir.”

Percival gritted his teeth and pulled an old pistol from the holster on his belt.

  “I want everyone who can hold a pitchfork up on the wall, ready for anything!”

The Knight saluted and ran off. Klaxons and alarms started blaring and Percival turned to Alexei.

  “That bastard probably thinks that we’re just going to lie down and take it after he blew up the Prydwen. Show him what happens to the Brotherhoods enemies, Elder. I’m going to protect my grandson.”

  Alexei nodded and ran for the armoury. Squires were scrambling over each other, and Knights, Paladins, and Scribes were dressing for war. Alexei grabbed her weapons and headed for the Citadel’s walls. On the way, Alexei bumped into Derek and Jess. Both Knights fell in behind her and followed her outside.

\---

Alexei looked out at the assembled soldiers. Most of them wore a scowl, but still didn’t seem to know how to hold the weapon that was shaking in their hands. The trained soldiers were in front, decked out in power armour, their weapons pointed at the gate of the Citadel. Alexei didn’t want to involve the squires, but they were desperate for fighters. The air was tense and heavy, people’s nerves were fried and people were jumpy.

 “I’d like to thank everyone here for coming together to help defend our home. If our reports are correct, this force is responsible for the death of so many of our Brothers and Sisters and frankly, I want to return the favour in kind. Today, we are united and we will kick them back. We will defend our home and come out victorious. We will get vengeance, but it will not be today. This bastard would like to see us destroyed, and not for a lack of trying, he almost succeeded. Let’s show Turner what happens to enemies of the Brotherhood! Ad Victorium!”

The crowd cheered along with Alexei and seemed to slightly more at ease. Today, Alexei needed defenders, not heroes. Pulling out her binoculars, Alexei looked out at the horizon and could see firing lines of robots, simply standing there, waiting. An eye-bot pulled out from the main group and starting heading towards the Citadel. A sniper beside Alexei got ready to take it out, but Alexei stopped her when she saw that the eye-bot was on its own. It stopped just before the main gate, and a voice rang out of its speakers.

  “Hello there friends. My name is William Turner and I’m afraid you’ll all have to go. See I’m expanding my courier business into D.C and this so called ‘Citadel’ is an awful eyesore. Now, in a show of good faith, rather than simply destroying my eye-bot and assuring your destruction, is there anyone intelligent that I could talk to, rather than one of Maxson’s love-struck lackeys?”

Alexei started descending the stairs from the wall, when Jess grabbed onto her arm.

  “Ma’am, I’m sorry but if I left you go out there, I’d be failing at my duty to protect you. It probably a trap. That eye-bot could be rigged to blow.”

   “Knight, I am heading down there because I want to tell that bastard about how hard and heavy we’ll be coming down on his ass. He has messed with the wrong group of people and I want to wipe that smug attitude off his face, or destroy his robot. I’ll be happy with that much for now. Plus, it could just be my training as a lawyer, but I want to hear what he has to say before I condemn him… now please leave go.”

  Jess looked into Alexei’s serious blue eyes, and after a hard internal debate, let go of her mentor and watched her continue towards the front gate. The Citadel’s gate shuddered open and Alexei came face to face with Turner’s eye-bot.

   “Ah, Sentinel Coles? I asked for someone who wasn’t a lackey. I’d consider the fastest climber of the ranks since the Lone Wanderer, a lackey.”

  “Screw you Turner. I’m the only one inside that wall that would listen to you rather than simply turn this robot into a pile of scrap metal. You’ve killed my friends and our family so don’t expect me to be too considerate of anything you have to say.”

  “I am a business man and as I’ve already said, you and your organisation will have to leave. I offer an ultimatum. Either you and your steel siblings leave this place, or I’ll have my robots move in and scrub your bodies off the floor. I give you the chance to leave with your lives. That is more than I can say for your compatriots back in Hidden Valley, or on that hideous blimp. Also I know that you were sticking your nose in where it doesn’t belong. How is that bearded egomaniac?”

  “Fuck you. We’ll hold our ground today and we’ll come and pull you down off your throne of skulls. We’ll get our payback. See you on the battlefield.”

  And with that, Alexei pulled a knife from her belt and drove it straight through the eye-bot. Its circuits flashed and cackled as Alexei carried it back beyond the Citadel’s walls. The gate closed behind her and she passed the bot to a nearby scribe who ran inside. Taking her place back on the wall, Alexei pulled out her Rifle and waited.

Neither side made a move and tensions rose higher and higher. For once Alexei couldn’t hear anything except her own breathing. That is, until someone got an itchy trigger finger and fired. Thankfully, whoever left the shot off had taken out a Securitron, but soon they started pouring out from over the hill and the battle begun. The Brotherhood had an advantage in the high walls and mounted turrets of the Citadel, but Turner had them outnumbered almost 5:1.

  Alexei wasn’t a born leader despite what many people told her and in an effort to keep calm and line up her shots, Alexei kept going over Danse’s advice in her head. Inhale. Exhale. Keep calm and shoot only when you’re either sure of a hit, or when the situation calls for it, when you need to pray for a shot.

The Brotherhood were holding their ground, but Alexei began wishing that they were fighting people rather than robots. People, and even synths, could mess up or get angry whenever one of their friends were killed, but these robots were relentless. For everyone that seemed to fall, two or three would replace it.

Alexei kept a tally of her kills. Twelve. thirteen, fourteen… the number kept climbing. At one point, Alexei had to take a breather while she reloaded her rifle and found nearly every other sniper on the wall were looking to her for guidance. Despite what was going through her mind, Alexei smiled, gave a thumbs up, and shouted ‘Ad Victorium!’ as her next bullet tore through a Securitron’s central monitor. It had the desired effect and the snipers seemed to be unfazed by the obvious disadvantages.

Alexei patted her belt for another clip, but she hadn’t any. Looking around, Alexei saw that she was spent. Cursing internally, Alexei crawled along the catwalk and headed down to the armoury. Inside, Alexei had stashed a small project that she had been working on. A MIRV. Grabbing the launcher, Alexei headed back to her place on the wall and armed the mini-nuke. Just as Alexei was about to fire, a massive shadow came over the Citadel and Alexei looked up. Alexei couldn’t believe it. A B-29 Superfortress Bomber, just like what her great-grandfather flew back in the war. The plane passed by and Alexei couldn’t take her eyes off it. It banked and started coming back, it’s bomb bay doors opening. Alexei spotted something falling, and almost by impulse, Alexei shouted.

  “DUCK!”

No sooner than her eyes dropped below her vantage point, that a massive explosion almost knocked Alexei off the catwalk. More explosions followed and Securitrons were thrown in all directions, even over the Citadel’s walls. Scribes disabled the robots and carried them inside to be further examined. The massive bomber seemed to disappear just as fast as it arrived, and when Alexei looked over the wall, the Securitrons had begun to retreat. The battle was theirs, but the war was far from over.

In an effort to keep morale up, Alexei ordered the mess sergeant to allow extra rations and to open the alcohol reserves. The soldiers celebrated their victory. While the celebrations went on downstairs, Alexei spent time in the medical wing, looking over Arthur. In fear of his protection, the High Elder was escorted back to Lost Hills under heavy escort. Lost Hills had sent additional troops down in a Vertibird when word had reached them of what Turner had done, and Alexei was more than grateful for the additional numbers. Alexei had pulled her seat up right against Arthur’s bed and was flicking through the notes in her Pip-boy when she suddenly felt a hand on her knee.

  “Sen…tinel? What the fuck happened?”


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the events of whats going on, I don't think anyone here is OOC, but if anyone believes I'm wrong, Please let me know.  
> Please read, rate, and enjoy!
> 
> P.S; Whose excited for Fallout 76, or Rage 2, or Doom Eternal... Is it hard to believe that I stayed up until 4am to watch the E3 showcase...

At first light, Danse and Shaun said goodbye to The Castle, and the Minutemen, and started their long journey for the Capitol Wasteland. Danse was equal parts excited and terrified to be heading back home. The Brotherhood used to be a common sight in the Capitol Wasteland, but with their recent massacre, Danse took little joy in the ease it would allow him to stay under the radar.

Another surprise was that on her journey to check up on Vault 88, Alexei had brought home a Pip-boy for Shaun. Danse was a little wary of Alexei being the Overseer of a vault, considering her own harrowing experience, but with some good will and elbow grease, Danse had to admit that she had made one place that could be considered a haven among the Wastes. Alexei usually stayed in Vault 88 for two or three days a month to have a look over everything and would then leave again. Now, Shaun was playing some music from a holotape that Alexei had found and given him, while jotting down everything that seemed to be going through his head into the Pip-boy. Shaun had started his ‘memoirs’ as he liked to call them, and Danse couldn’t help but humour him.

Days passed and by Danse’s calculations, they were making solid progress. They had camped out inside an old gas station and Danse was looking over their supplies when Shaun ran into the station almost out of breath but also with a smile across his face. Danse handed Shaun some water while he tried to catch his breath.

  “Shaun? What’s wrong? Raiders? Mirelurks?”

  “No! Prime!”

  “Prime?”

  “Prime!”

  “I’m confused. Can you please elaborate?”

  “Giant… Robot! Prime!”

Realisation struck Danse like a charging Yaoi-Gui, and he told Shaun to stay where he was while he went outside to check. While Danse still favoured his T-60F, at times he had to admit that it was useful when he wanted to scout ahead. A couple tonnes of steel makes a lot of noise. Danse didn’t need to look for Prime, it’s mechanical voice proclaiming the end of all communists and their malicious ways. Sadly, Danse never got to march alongside his Brothers and Sisters when they took the fight to the Institute, and the only experience he had with Prime was through the stories that Alexei told him. The stories didn’t do Prime justice. Bigger than a Behemoth and easily more dangerous than one, Danse could spot someone standing on Prime’s shoulder. Danse headed back to Shaun, only to find a familiar face sitting beside him.

  “Ingram! I mean Proctor?! I apologise. If you’re here for me, take me but leave Shaun alone.”

   “In all my years as part of the Brotherhood, I’ve never seen a Paladin surrender as fast as that…”

  “As you well know, I’m not a Paladin anymore.”

  “From what I hear, there’s someone who’s trying to change that.”

  “I’m grateful for Alexei’s belief in me, but I don’t think that Arthur is just going to welcome me back with open arms.”

  “As I’m sure Alexei told you, us three aren’t all just meat and muscle anymore. I have this suit, you have tech in your head, and now Arthur is going to have mechanical legs. Arthur may believe in upholding the tenets just like the rest of us, but he’s going to have to learn to be a bit more accepting from now on.”

  “It still doesn’t sit well with me… Anyway, how did you find us?”

  “Alexei told me what route you two had discussed on taking. I left Isabelle to mind Prime while I checked this place out. Also, since when did you and the Sentinel have a kid?”

   “Shaun isn’t my biological child. Alexei may kill me for telling you this, but he is a synth child that Father dropped in her lap before the Institute was destroyed. It wasn’t a surprise that Alexei accepted him wholeheartedly, and since we were in a relationship together… well it just went from there.”

   “I will admit that it’s nice to see you and the Sentinel together. Me, Kells, and Arthur made a bet that you two would end up together. I’m happy to say that I won and I’m owed caps from the other two. Or should I say the other one…”

  “I found it hard to believe as well. To think that there is a madman running around, wielding a weapon of mass destruction like an orbital laser. I mean the Fatman was a step too far for battlefield technology. That laser is a leap and bound over anything else. The only group that I could think of that had the capability of such technology was the Institute, or the Enclave.”

  “C’mon Danse. The Enclave? How many times do we need to clear out that particular Cazadore nest? Turner couldn’t be Enclave, probably just got lucky and found a harsh bit of history.”

  “That ‘piece of history’ killed our family Mary. They may have cast me out, but before I met Alexei, the time I spent in the Brotherhood were the best years of my life. I just hope that Alexei can convince Arthur to let me help avenge all those fallen.”

   “Yeah, I hope so too. So ‘that’ is Alexei’s kid? Seems a bit inexperienced for travelling the Wastes to D.C. Since we’re basically all travelling in the same direction, you could just travel with us. Prime sticks out like a sore thumb and we could use the extra gun.”

  “Alright. But Shaun is my priority. I gave Alexei my word that I’d get Shaun to the Citadel alive. She’d kill me if anything happened to him.”

   “Good to have you back Danse. Synth or not, your more human than most of the people I know.”

Danse followed Ingram outside and found Isabelle and Shaun chatting animatedly, while Prime scanned the horizon for anything unusual. Isabelle saluted Ingram when she got closer and extended an eager hand towards Danse. Danse shook Isabelle’s hand slowly, confused over her giddy mood and wide smile.

   “Danse right? Shaun introduced us. I’m Isabelle Cruz, or should I say Scribe Cruz?”

  “Really, you should be Squire Cruz as you haven’t been given the appropriate training, but we’re kind of in a desperate situation, so Alexei bumped her up. I have to admit; Alexei wasn’t kidding when she said that Isabelle’s a prodigy. Fixed a actuator in my suit in a few seconds.”

   “Alright. Nice to meet you Scribe. As for your earlier question, yes my name is Danse. Patrick Danse. Former Brotherhood Paladin.”

   “Soon-to-be-reinstated Paladin Patrick Danse.”

  “Shaun. I know I know your mother is trying to help me, but I’m not expecting too much. For the time being, I’m just Patrick. Only time will tell if that changes.”

   “Sorry Father. Now come on! I wanna see Prime in action. He’s so cool!”

Isabelle and Shaun ran off, checking out Liberty Prime, while Danse packed up the remainder of his own and Shaun’s gear.

   “Father huh? Damn that’s weird to hear, but as I said. I’m happy for you.”

\---

*Couple Days earlier at the Citadel

Before Alexei could get a word in, a troop of medical scribes flooded into the medical wing, eager to check-up on Arthur. Word spread like wildfire and people lined up outside, hoping to see their Elder. The sole survivor of the Prydwen’s destruction. Alexei went out and ordered everyone back to work, also keeping a close eye on Arthur. After a tiring couple hours, Alexei sat beside a resting Arthur. The room was silent except for the heart monitor beeping in the corner. Alexei ran a hand over her face, trying to wipe the growing exhaustion from her system. Realising that her cup was empty, Alexei went to refill it before a familiar voice once again reached her ears.

   “You never answered my earlier question Sentinel. What in the name of Steel happened, to me!”

  “Arthur? Are you sure you want to know right now? We both know you went through some traumatic nightmare.”

   “Traumatic! I lost my ship, my legs, and my people! I left them all down! I led those mothers, fathers, sons, daughters, grandparents, and loved ones to their fucking graves and you call that traumatic! I swear when I get my damn hands on Turner, I’ll wipe that little shit-stain across the damn floor. I’ll make him wish I threw him in with a pack of hungry Deathclaws!”

   “It wasn’t your fault Arthur. You replied in kind to a call of distress from a neighbouring chapter. You did what was expected of you and everyone on that ship trusted you with their lives. We will get Turner, but first you must rest and recover. I can hold down the fort until you’re ready, but don’t rush things. Turner tried to take the Citadel two days ago but we pushed them back. We were helped but I don’t know by who. I’ll let you know when I know anything.”

 “Thank you Alexei. Now if you don’t mind. I’m quite tired. I don’t wish to be disturbed for a while, so if you can relay the message to the Paladins guarding my room, I’d be grateful.”

  “No problem Arthur. If I can do anything for you, just let me know and I’ll be here in a heartbeat. There is something else that we need to discuss, but if you’re not up for it, we’ll talk later.”

   “It can wait. Goodbye Sentinel.”

    “Rest well, Elder.”

  Alexei left Arthur to his vices in the relative silence of his hospital room. Shutting the door behind her, Alexei locked the door using the nearby terminal and told the Paladins to turn everyone away unless it was incredibly urgent or an emergency. Alexei headed back to her own quarters which were right next to Arthur’s and opened her jumpsuit down as far as her waist. Looking beside her bed at her radio, Alexei found herself counting down the days until the radio would cackle to life and allow her to hear Danse and Shaun. Now, Alexei knew what Nate was going through when he was off fighting. The uncertainty whether or not the message would come, or just the loneliness between them.

   The mid-day breeze was a welcome one on Alexei’s midriff, and now Alexei realised that the white tank top she was wearing beneath her jumpsuit was covered in sweat stains and mud. Standing, Alexei walked over to her closet and pulled out a fresh top. Chucking the old, grimy one away, Alexei was surprised when the intercom in her room started to buzz.

  _“Hello?”_

_“Sorry to disturb you, ma’am, but we have a group of people down here at the gate looking to talk. Shall we let them in? There calling themselves The Boomers? They say they were the ones who dropped the ordinance during the battle the other day.”_

_“Leave them in and escort them to the conference room. I’d like to talk to them.”_

The intercom died and Alexei fixed herself in the mirror on the wall. After she tied her jumpsuit, Alexei headed towards the Infirmary to let Arthur know. The Paladins nodded to Alexei as she unlocked the door and headed inside. Just as she was about to announce herself, Alexei clasped her hand over her own mouth. Listening closely, Alexei’s eyes widened when she realized that she could hear quiet sobbing. Alexei felt horrible, intruding on what was obviously a very hard time for Arthur so leaving the room again, Alexei locked the door and headed to the meeting alone. Alexei would never tell Arthur that she had heard him crying.

The door of the conference room slid open and Alexei saw three people. Each of them were wearing leather bomber jackets that had ‘Boomers’ stitched onto the shoulders and for a quick second, Alexei could see the old picture of her great-grandfather that used to sit on her mother’s mantelpiece. She could see the smile on his face as he stood before the massive aircraft. Alexei found that her lawyer training also helped during meetings such as this. It was one against three, and yet Alexei felt fine.

   “Welcome to the Citadel, and whom do I have the pleasure in addressing?”

   “Thank you. We are the Boomers and we are here to offer an Alliance.”


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome fellow Vault Dwellers!  
> Here is another update to Alexei's story. I've a plan in place to bring this story to fruition, but if anyone has any ideas, then please share?  
> As always, please read, rate, and enjoy!  
> Regards,  
> EndlessExplorer

**Chapter 20:**

   “An Alliance? Why?”

   “Word of your airships destruction tore across the Mojave like wildfire. People were already scared of ‘The King of New Vegas’ but after that show of force, well let’s just say that it was hard enough beforehand to rouse people to lift their weapons and fight. Couple that with a robot army and possible nuclear ICBM’s and the guy has an iron fist on the throat of New Vegas. The NCR surrendered after Turner had one of his robot’s chuck their leader off Hoover Dam. We want Turner’s head simply to avenge one that he’s already taken. Our leader, Mother Pearl invited Turner into our home with open arms. He tended to our sick and even helped us raise our bomber from the beds of Lake Mead. Pearl asked us to gather as she was about to make Turner an honorary Boomer, when he suddenly pulled his gun and killed her. Before her body hit the floor, the base was swarming with Securitrons and Sentry bots, and he forced us to aid him when he wanted to take Hoover Dam. When we heard that there was more of your kind here in D.C, we fired up Pearl, our bomber, and flew here. That airstrike had a dual purpose. It was aid and retribution.”

   “Jeez. Turner is more of a monster than anyone I’ve met here in the wastes. He killed almost all of our brothers and sisters when he destroyed the Prydwen. I lost many dear friends in that blast. Everyone here wants Turner’s head on a pike, so I would say that you’re all welcome here. Now, my word is not final, so allow me to converse with my Elder and I’ll get back to you. For the time being, rest. I would say you’ve earned it.”

   “Thank you.”

Alexei held the door open as the Boomers representatives headed for a bite to eat. Heading for Arthur’s room, Alexei was reluctant to enter as she had been trespassing on him earlier, and she felt horrible. Deciding to knock this time, Alexei entered and found Arthur looking through some old Grognak comics. Alexei was an obsessive collector and her treasured collection was safely protected behind biometric locks and twenty tonnes of reinforced concrete and steel. It was the only place in the Castle that no one except herself, Danse, and now, Shaun, were allowed enter.

   “Must say it’s strange to see you reading that. Aren’t you the same Arthur Maxson who saw me reading one back in Boston and had me sweep the Flight deck for shirking my duties?”

  Arthur slowly closed the comic and slipped it back between a broken wooden plank in the wall. Looking at him, Alexei realised just how tired Arthur looked. Bags were forming underneath his eyes and the flames that used to burn in his eyes seemed to just flicker like embers. Arthur’s back seemed to sag under the stress of everything.

   “A reminder from my simpler days in the Brotherhood. Back when my biggest worries were staying clear of the scribes and my lessons, or trying to find out if Sarah had as much of a crush on me as I had on her. Now, I’ve to go in front of the few soldiers I’ve left and try to explain to them how I let them all down by allowing their loved ones to die. How did you do it?”

   “Do what?”

   “Live with the guilt. I read your file. When you were first inducted, and M7-97 did your evaluation, you told that synth that you were the sole survivor of Vault 111. How did you live with the fact that everyone else who was buried with you, died?”

  “When I emerged from that pod, I was on a mission. A mission of revenge and a rescue mission. As DANSE will tell you, when I first met them, I had a lot of pent-up anger. Patrick just showed me how to manage that anger productively and not get burned from it all. He helped me find my son, and he also helped me defeat him, and I repaid him by taking away his family.”

   “You helped the brotherhood by eliminating a pest that had infiltrated our higher echelon. You did your duty to the Brotherhood and that is what helped you reach your rank. And you can be sure about one thing, I will get my revenge on Turner. I will crawl across the Earth if I have to, to get that bastard.”

   “We discussed this already Arthur, but getting rid of that ‘pest’ was one of the worst decisions you ever made. In fact, I wanted to discuss with you, about reinstating Danse.”

   “REINSTATING A SYNTH?! Are you on Chems? You must be if you think that I’ll welcome that sin against nature back into the Brotherhood!”

   “Why do you have such a problem against it? It’s not like we are flush with soldiers at the minute. We’re down about 300-400 good men and morale is in the fucking toilet. The men love Danse and respect him as a leader. Even your grandfather likes him, asked me to put Danse on Drill Sergeant when he gets here.”

   “Does the High Elder realise that ‘Danse’ isn’t even a man? He is an amalgamation of flesh and machine. He will betray us in service to his masters.”

   “Do you mean the masters that I personally blew back to the dark ages? I nuked my own son in betterment of the Commonwealth, and when I told Danse about it, his only regret is that he wasn’t leading the charge alongside his brothers and sisters. He wouldn’t have even cared if you bumped him down to Initiate. Danse’s life was the Brotherhood, he worshiped the ground you stood on Arthur, and yet you threw him away like trash!”

   “I regret that you know… After Sarah, Elder Lyons, and Warren, Patrick was my best friend. My most trusted officer and then I find out that an imposter has been living his life for I don’t know how long. I was livid, absolutely furious, but also heartbroken. My best friend was dead, and I never got to say goodbye.”

   “Arthur, Danse has all his memories. The only difference between him and the real Danse that you knew is a chip in his brain. I can personally tell you that the rest of him is human…”

   “What do you me- Have you two been sleeping together?!”

   “There’s no need to act like a child Arthur, and yes, we have been. I’m happy to say that I’ve even fallen in love with him. He’s on his way to D.C along with my son, his adopted son, Shaun. I was hoping we could come to an understanding before he gets here.”

   “And what excuse would you have me give the men and women who know I kicked him out for being a synth spy? Just cross our fingers and hope they don’t revolt? They’d undermine our orders, might even believe that we have been replaced by synths as well. It would spread fear throughout the Brotherhood and that is something we can’t do with right now.”

   “What if we put it down to an undercover mission? We could say that in order to make Danse’s cover more believable, that we had to exile him from the Brotherhood. There are some that would welcome Danse back without any story, but an excuse would do the trick in fooling the rest. I know that you feel betrayed and hurt Arthur, but as I’ve already said, we’re not really in a position to turn away any allies right now.”

   “… allow me to dwell on the matter. When Danse contacts you, set up a meeting. I want to evaluate him, make sure that he is as loyal as you believe him to be. I do miss him, but I will not allow anyone or anything to destroy the Brotherhood. On that you can be certain. Now, I’m guessing that you came here about something else other than a grown man reading comics and Danse?”

Alexei had completely forgotten about the Boomers and their alliance. Clearing her throat, Alexei explained everything that the Boomers had explained to her that morning between the Infiltration, Pearl’s execution, and finally the capturing of the Air Force Base.

  “An alliance between ourselves and the Boomers sounds very promising. With their pilot training, they could train our lancer recruits and they may even have the salvage needed to make new Vertibirds. Most of our old ones were docked on the Prydwen and got destroyed along with the Prydwen… Alexei? If you can go back and agree to the Alliance on two conditions. We will help them reclaim their Air Force base from Turner and we will allow them access to our scientific archives if they need them. In return, we want training, salvage, and allies in the coming war against Turner. Does that sound fair?”

   “If I may speak freely?”

   “Saying no has never stopped you before, but go ahead.”

   “It sounds a bit one sided. Yes, we’d help them reclaim their home, but we would get pilots, aircraft, and possibly cannon fodder. If they’re desperate, they may accept our conditions, but if we are to make this a fair trade, I would think that maybe offering them soldiers or even some extra guns wouldn’t go amiss. In keeping with your requirements, may I change the Alliance while we’re debating it?”

   “As long as we get what we need, I don’t care if you offer them a truck full of Nuka-Cola. Is that clear?”

   “Crystal clear, Arthur. I’ll talk soon. I’ve an Alliance to set up.”

   “Goodbye, Sentinel.”

Alexei left Arthur’s room and found The Boomers waiting outside the Conference room. Alexei them in and immediately got down to business. The Boomers were a lot more accommodating of Arthur’s wants than Alexei expected. It seemed that they were plenty happy with the return f the air force base, scientific schematics and rightful revenge against Turner. After Alexei had shown the Boomers to their temporary accommodation for the night, Alexei headed down to the range. Once, Alexei never understood why Nate had been so keen on going to the firing range when he came home from the war, but now, she understood. It was an equally easy and ridiculous way to relieve any pent-up stresses. Pulling out her favoured 44. Magnum, Alexei lined up her shots and fired a shot between each breath. Six shots, six breaths, all in the targets head. Alexei could also remember back when Danse had given her some formal weapons training. After Alexei had shown him the personal armoury of weapons that she had acquired, Danse had asked if she knew how to maintain or even properly fire even half of them. Upon realising that she didn’t, Danse had spent two full days going over each and every weapon methodically until Alexei knew exactly every spring, gear, and scratch on her weapons. After pulling it off Kellogg’s corpse, Alexei had never left his 44. behind. With the grace of a jeweller, Alexei had etched ‘Nate’ and ‘Shaun’ on the body of the handcannon. The weapon had taken the life of her late husband as well as her long lost son. It was only fitting that they be united together on the weapon that Alexei used to keep both herself and the Commonwealth safe. Suddenly a gentle hand pulled Alexei from her reverie. Instinctively Alexei had them pressed against the wall, her forearm across their throat, and her 44. pressed against their stomach.

   “I surrender ma’am… I surrender…”

  It was Mullins. Alexei stepped back and holstered her pistol. Derek started rubbing his neck while Alexei just replaced her pistol back on the bench. The atmosphere was a bit awkward until Mullins started to laugh. Alexei looked over her shoulder at him.

  “I probably should have known better. You seemed to be miles away, so I was just going to check up on you.”

  “Thank you Mullins, but you don’t have to check up on me. Any idea where Reddington is?”

  “No clue ma’am. We were on perimeter patrol earlier, but as soon as we were finished, she just seemed to vanish into thin air.”

   “Go and find her. We’re going back to New Vegas in the morning and I need my team. Make sure your Power Armour is in good condition and tell Jess to do the same. We’re going into a live firefight in the morning.”

   Mullins saluted and gave a quick nod of his head.

   “Will that be all?”

   “Yes. Goodnight Knight-Captain.”

   “Goodnight Ma’am.”

Derek left and Alexei found herself alone again. Heading back to her lane, Alexei kept firing until she too felt the need to rest. The Citadel at night was unusually peaceful. Despite the massive drop in numbers, raiders were still too afraid to approach the outer walls. The patrolmen on the wall almost seemed to be asleep. Remembering that she also had a few reports to finish before the mission tomorrow, Alexei headed for the canteen, eager to grab a cup of coffee. It wasn’t just the patrolmen that seemed to be drowsy, everyone seemed to be in a state of euphoria. Alexei thought it was a bit weird, but maybe someone had just broken into the liquor reserves. It wasn’t unheard of, and it was a problem that could be tackled in the morning, so Alexei decided to leave it alone for now.

The canteen was empty, except for one scribe behind the counter. Alexei walked up and before she had even asked for a cup, the scribe had put a fresh mug of coffee in front of her.

   “That obvious huh?”

   “Everyone wants a cup at this stage of the night. Freshly brewed and there’s Brahmin milk over in a jug there if you want it. I wouldn’t recommend it. Makes it bitter.”

   Alexei lifted the mug up to her nose and inhaled deeply. Coffee was definitely one of Alexei’s many weaknesses and without a second thought, Alexei emptied the mug in two deep swallows. Leaving the mug down on the counter, Alexei headed for her room, when she noticed that the aftertaste of the coffee seemed strange. Alexei went to go back to the counter when suddenly the room started spinning and Alexei noticed that she was losing motor function to her limbs. She had been poisoned. Falling against the scribe that had given her the poisoned coffee, Alexei tried to look up at them. Her speech was heavily slurred.

  “you mudderfu-“

And suddenly Alexei’s vision went black and her body slack.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

Alexei groaned as she lifted her head. Her vision was blurry and her head felt like it was full of lead, but she was obviously still alive so that was a good thing. If life in the Commonwealth had taught her anything, that it was to appreciate the little things. Rubbing her neck to ease the crick, everything suddenly came flooding back to her. Now noticing that she was trapped within a cage, Alexei tried to see if she could notice anything. She had been stripped down to a T-shirt and pants, and her weapons were gone. Alexei internally cursed, but unfortunately this isn’t the first time that this had happened. Alexei could still remember the lecture she had gotten off Danse after he had saved her. Hearing another groan, Alexei looked over to the other side of the cage where she spotted Arthur, handcuffed to the wall of their cage. His coat was gone and he had a fierce bruise around his right eye. Alexei crawled over towards him.

   “Arthur… Arthur!”

   “Sentinel? What’s going on?”

   “It seems like we’ve been thrown in a cage. We’ve been disarmed and the Citadel’s probably been overrun.”

   “Oh for fucks sake!”

   “Yeah. I’m gonna take a stab in the dark here and say Turner got to someone. I was poisoned by a scribe in the canteen. Put some knockout drug in my coffee cup.”

   “We are going to have to weed out his little spies when we get free, and get the situation back under control.”

   “I agree but no public executions.”

   “Last I checked, I was the Elder, not you. Anyway, we need to show what happens to those who betray our Brotherhood.”

   “Yes I know. The best I can really do is give my two cents and my opinion, but we don’t want to spread fear through the rank and file, especially if we want outsiders to join up. You should take the high ground. Exile who you must, but make yourself the better man. Don’t sink to Turner’s level.”

  “Yes Arthur… Don’t come off your high horse and mingle with us lowly peasants. You watched as your soldiers did your dirty work for you in Boston. Why fix what’s not broken?”

Alexei and Arthur turned in the direction of the voice. William Turner walked out of the shadows holding a knife. The man wore an expensive suit and seemed to be well groomed, but his face was twisted in a sadistic smile and Alexei felt her skin crawl. Not even Mirelurk Queens had that effect.

   “I’ve been wanted to meet you again, Turner. I have been thinking of the various ways I was going to get you back for destroying my ship and killing my crew.”

Turner walked around the cage, dragging the knife edge against the metal bars. Alexei grimaced at the screeching metal, yet Arthur didn’t so much as flinch.

   “Let me guess, you’re going to have one of your man servants lift their so called boy king in the air. Let you wave around a knife like a mad man. The kitchen is not the place for children to play… they could get HURT. And we couldn’t have that now, could we?”

Turner’s eyes widened as he tried to emphasise his threat. Now, his smile had returned and it took all of her self-control for Alexei, not to stand up and wring Turner’s neck.”

_“Baby wants to play. Baby wants to play.”_

Turner sang as he danced on the spot, hoping from foot to foot.

   “You’re fucking insane!”

Turner stopped and faced Alexei.

  “I may be fucking crazy, but at least I’m not fucking a robot. I mean, that robo-dick has as much personality as a Mister Gutsy, and I didn’t drop to my underwear the first time I saw one.”

Alexei slammed herself up against the edge of the cage, trying to grab Turner.

   “It seems I hit a nerve with that one. Maybe I should bring Victor in here. He’s a robot, might be able to calm you down a bit. Help relieve some pent-up _‘emotions’_ ”

   “Go to hell, you damn psychopath…”

   “Oh I hear its lovely this time of year. I’ve sent so many people there myself, I’m sure I should be due an employee discount…”

Alexei stared at Turner. Angry and fury were building to apocalyptic proportions in the pit of her stomach, but what surprised her was Arthur. His head hung low, Arthur looked like he had given up. After a while, Turner got bored and left the room. Alexei found herself thanking whatever higher power had been listening to her silent prayers. Going back to Arthur, he still hadn’t moved from where he was and it was leaving Alexei nervous.

   “Arthur? You alright?”

   “Just peachy Alex.”

If she could have, Alexei felt that she would have recoiled in shock from Arthur addressing her by name. It was the first time she had heard him call her by her name and this strange behaviour was doing nothing to quell Alexei’s internal fears.

   “No you’re not. Arthur you look like shit. What’s up?”

   “What do you think is wrong with me? As much as I’d like to deny it, Turner’s right. All I can do in my current condition is shake a stick at him. If I tried to fire a weapon, the recoil would push me over and I’d look like a fucking joke! I’m a disgrace of an Elder… Sarah must be turning in her grave…”

   “Arthur… you can’t do anything about the past. Yes, what happened is a damn tragedy, but when life gives you onions, chuck them out and make lemonade.”

    “What’s lemonade? Or onions?”

   “That doesn’t matter but basically you make what you can from the hand you’ve been given.”

   “…”

  “Just don’t give up Arthur. That’s all I’m asking.”

Suddenly the door swung open again and someone walked in. It obviously wasn’t Turner, but Alexei watched them walk through the room.

   “I didn’t think your boss had any people working for him?”

The figure went over to the terminal on the wall and started typing something.

   “Hey! What the hell are you doing?!”

Suddenly the cage rattled and started to drop. A million scenarios started running through Alexei’s head. Did Turner want to parade them outside? Fight or dance for his amusement? Taking control of her breathing, Alexei scooted over in front of Arthur. Alexei was still a Brotherhood soldier. It suddenly almost came as second nature to put herself in front of Arthur like a shield. Alexei liked to think that Danse would be proud.

The cage was opened and a hand was extended. Alexei kicked the hand away.

  “Who the hell are you?!”

The figure slowly shook their head before pulling down their hood. Alexei first noticed that ‘they’ were a ‘her’ and that she had a pretty bad scar running down the left side of her face.

   “The name’s Veronica. Veronica Santiago of the Hidden Valley Brotherhood… Oh and ex-girlfriend of the King of New Vegas, William ‘Ass-hat’ Turner.”

   “Wait… you’re Turner’s ex? Doesn’t seem to me like he’s the kind of guy that could handle rejection…”

   “Well he gave me this lovely memento of our time together and that’s when I realised that maybe we should go our own separate ways.”

Veronica pointed to the scar on her face and Alexei cringed. The scar hadn’t healed properly and the skin had become pocked and stretched.

  “As well as that, I was there when Turner was trying to recruit various factions into his little army… Turn the guy down and he didn’t leave a single survivor. Agree to his terms and he still killed people just for fun… To be fair I don’t know why I stayed with him as long as I did, but when Elder McNamara refused to join, I’ll admit I was scared. Turner wanted to go into the bunker with rocket launchers and murder-bots, we argued, I got the scar and by the time I got back to Hidden Valley, there wasn’t a single survivor.”

   “The more I hear about this guy, the more I want to put a bullet in his head…”

   “And another thing… Elder Maxson?”

 Arthur stared at Veronica while Alexei tried to pick open the lock of his cuffs.

   “The signal that brought you here? With the Prydwen? It was all Turner. McNamara and the others were all dead before you got here. Elder McNamara had compiled notes about you and the Prydwen on his terminal and after Turner saw them, he must have sent the signal to lure you here, so he could take you out… Or at least, that’s what I could put together.”

Alexei gave a small sigh of relief as the lock in the cuffs gave a light ‘click’. Arthur rubbed his sore wrists.

   “So, what happens now?”

   “We have to leave the Citadel. While everyone was either imprisoned or knocked out, Turner brought in a battalion of Securitrons. The place is full of them.”

  “NO! We will not leave the Citadel! The Brotherhood have been here for years! I will not just abandon it!”

   “I’m sorry Elder, but we have no choice. Your men are locked up, and if we tried to free them, we’d get only ourselves killed. I’m also sorry to mention that you’re really not in any shape to fight.”

Arthur stared at Alexei, almost seeming to hope that she’d support him, but even Alexei, who was known for throwing caution to the wind, seemed to agree with their mysterious ally.

   “Don’t worry Arthur, we’ll get it back but for now we need to get out of here and lick our wounds.”

   “There’s a way out in the basement. It’ll bring us outside the walls perimeter.”

  Alexei could feel Arthur’s distress and in an effort to make him feel better, Alexei wrapped her arms around Arthur’s broad shoulders. Arthur tensed under Alexei’s grasp.

   “Sentinel! What the hell are you up to, this is hardly the place.”

   “For a minute Arthur, call me Alexei. Right now, we’re friends, not Brothers-in-arms.”

   “O…k…? Alex… Thank you.”

   “Alex is close enough, now let’s get out of here!”

Alexei had Arthur wrap his arms around her neck and lifted him. While she could already hear Danse groaning over the fact that she was giving the Elder a ‘piggy-back ride’, it was the easiest way for them to carry him and Arthur would help her by shooting anyone who might follow them. With Arthur’s help, the trio were navigating through the halls of the Citadel with ease. Just as they reached the lower levels, the tannoy system crackled into life and Alexei groaned as Turner’s voice started ringing through the halls.

_“It seems our guests were not happy with their room and have decided to move somewhere else. Well to our disgruntled customers I’ll give this small piece of advice. Our prices are KILLER! Or at least our other residents are! And to our unexpected guest, I’m happy to see that your still alive Vee… I’m love it when the prey won’t stay dead… Gives me a chance to kill you all over again.”_

  “Hope all his bedside chatter wasn’t that bad…”

  “How the hell does he know I’m here! Thankfully it was but, unfortunately, his jokes haven’t gotten any better…”

   “Must be watching us on the cameras. Thankfully, not all of them work and no-one knows this complex better than me. Having to find new ways to run from one’s duties does that…”

   “Right then, we keep to the shadows and avoid all contact if possible. Ass-hat will know if we disable one of his robots. Sneaky fucker always was good with robotics…”

They continued on and as he was being carried, Arthur began to notice things about Alexei. Like how her hair smelled of sweet Mutfruit, or how despite the fact that she looked the exact same from when they first met, Arthur was surprised to realise that Alexei’s softness had been replaced with lean sculpted muscle. In fact, Arthur had gotten so stuck inside his own head that he never noticed the Securitron at the end of the hallway and he was pulled from his reverie when Alexei screamed in pain. While Arthur quickly fumbled for his pistol, Veronica made quick work of the robot.

   “I’m so sorry Sentinel. It’s my fault you got shot…”

   “Thankfully, the bullet passed straight through, but we really have to move because Turner knows where we are. Looks like Veronica will be carrying you from here It’s alright Arthur. I’m not dead, but it’s not like you to be distracted…”

   “Again, I apologise for my disgraceful behaviour.”

  “I said it’s fine Arthur. Now come on, let’s go.”

Arthur was cursing himself for how he had allowed himself to be caught off-guard, and especially how he was meant to be a leader to Alexei and Veronica. He was an Elder, a respected leader among the troops and he was, right now, a massive burden and probably the worst leader in history. Soon they found themselves in front of an exposed grate in the floor. Veronica pulled on the grate to try and open it, but it wouldn’t budge. Before she opened her mouth, Arthur had unscrewed the hinges and pulled the hatch open. Veronica’s words died in her throat.

Veronica went in first, then followed by Arthur and lastly, Alexei. The pipe is quite small so they’d have to crawl along. Just as Alexei pulled the grate shut, machine gun and laser fire went flying through the air. Turner walked through the crowd of robots and Alexei made eye contact with him for just a second before she stuck up her middle finger at him.

   “Don’t get comfortable Turner, we’ll be back.”

Reaching the other side of the pipe line Veronica, Arthur, and Alexei were surprised when they didn’t find a firing line waiting for them. It was roughly midnight so they had the cover of night to help them.

  “Where do we go now?”

Arthur suddenly had an idea.

  “There’s one place I know where we can go. Head north-west.”

Arthur continued to navigate their way and soon they found themselves standing in a cave, a massive Vault door looming before them. 101 was pressed on the door. Alexei shuddered. There was an intercom beside the door alongside a small camera. Alexei pressed the button and waited a few seconds before a woman’s voice rang through.

   “Go away! We have no space for any scavengers.”

   “Please? We need medical attention!”

   “So does everyone else in this vault. Go away…”

Suddenly another voice came through the background, and Alexei noticed that Arthur smiled slightly at the sound.

   “What’s up Amata?”

   “Nothing Warren, just scavengers…”

   “Cool, do they have any scrap tech?”

   “I don’t know. I was just sending them away.”

   “One minute, let me ask.”

A few seconds of silence passed before the second voice came through again.

  “It can’t be… Is that you Arthur?”

  “Yes Warren, it is. Can we please come in?”

The intercom died again and Alexei began to panic. Her fears died when the vault door slid open to reveal who Alexei assumed to be Amata and Warren. Amata didn’t look very happy with her arms crossed across her chest, while Warren was smiling. He wore a lab coat, reading glasses and Alexei caught the unmistakeable blue and yellow jumpsuit beneath the coat. Warren’s smile died as he laid eyes on Arthur and Warren ran back inside, only to come back with a wheelchair. Placing Arthur in the chair, Alexei watched as they shook hands. After a while, Arthur turned back to Alexei.

   “Alexei? May I introduce Paladin Warren Almodavar, or as the locals like to call him, The Lone Wanderer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, now the Lone Wanderer, Courier Six, and the Sole Survivor are in the story... Please leave a comment to let me know what you think about the story so far and if you have any ideas for any stories or personality traits for Warren, or Turner, please send them on!  
> Thanks again for reading,  
> EndlessExplorer


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!   
> I'm sorry about the shorter chapter!  
> If anyone can think of any ideas that I could add, I'd be most appreciative. As always, please leave Kudos or a Comment...  
> EndlessExplorer

Alexei found herself staring at the walls of Vault 101’s Infirmary. Warren allowed Alexei and Veronica to tend to their own wounds while he tended to Arthur. It was strange to see Arthur be so open and friendly with someone, but Alexei knew that Warren and Arthur had a history together. Old friends.

Nervously, Alexei rubbed the back of her neck. Alexei could feel eyes bearing down on her, and she wasn’t surprised when she spotted Amata over her shoulder. Alexei’s arms and legs had been tired from the strain of being forced inside a cage, and the Stimpaks did wonders on easing the muscle pain. Veronica, who was resting on the bed beside Alexei, had taken off her hood. Alexei could now see the full extent of the scar that Turner had given her. It ran from her jaw, just up beyond her ear. The stitches were obviously done herself because they were uneven and wonky. Veronica noticed Alexei staring at her and turned to face her, smiling as sweetly as she could.

   “I’m sorry if I acted outside of my station ma’am. I’ve never known a Sentinel before though… is it fun being able to boss around people? I’ve always wanted to be able to boss people around!”

Alexei smiled. Veronica was starting to grow on her, and her optimism was rather infectious.

   “Yeah, it’s fun. But, I don’t ever really have to boss people around. When I issue an order, people just do it, even if it’s jumping off a building in just a power armour frame. And no need to apologise. If it wasn’t for you, Elder Maxson and me would still be stuck inside of Turner’s little prison. Do you mind if I ask a question though?”

   “It’s not like I can order you not to, but go ahead.”

   “God knows I hated it when my own mom would question me about Nate, but was Turner always this way?”

Silence followed and Alexei saw the glimmer in Veronica’s eyes vanish. The smile faded and Veronica just looked at the ceiling.

   “I’m sorry if it’s too personal. You don’t have to answer.”

Veronica shook her head.

   “I knew this would come up eventually, but I’d like to say no. I can still remember when I first met William. Turned up at the Trading post where I was, whistling ‘Big Iron’. Tried to sell a piece of shit camera to a trader for a lot more caps than it was worth, and I have to admit he almost managed it. A tan duster hanging from his shoulders and a murky black fedora on his head. We started talking and I noticed the holotags hanging around his neck. I asked him if he was a member of the brotherhood of steel and I was shocked to find out that he was a paladin. We travelled for a long time, covering the entirety of New Vegas, and I don’t know when but I fell in love with the guy. I started seeing the wasteland through rose-tinted glasses. I didn’t do anything when Turner started getting violent, and maybe if I did, he mightn’t be the way he is… I don’t know… It wasn’t until he shot me that the glasses broke and I saw William for who he really was. Broke my heart.”

   “Probably does nothing, but I’m sorry.”

   “Thanks. All I can do now though is take the guy down. Going after me is one thing, but no one in that bunker deserved that slaughter…”

   “I know someone just like that…”

   “Who? Are they Brotherhood?”

   “Yeah, he is but that’s a story for another time. I’ll go check up with Elder Maxson. We’ll talk later.”

Jumping up from her chair, Alexei headed over. Warren and Arthur were chatting animatedly about something but Alexei wasn’t paying any attention. Just as Alexei was about to start talking, she was interrupted by someone.

   “Where’s my Papa?!”

Warren pivoted on his heels and smiled as a small girl leapt into his awaiting arms. Amata walked over and her scowl melted almost immediately. The small girl giggled loudly as Warren tickled her under the chin.

    “Well this is new. Who is this?”

Warren turned back to Arthur. Arthur stared at the small child and was surprised with how intensely she seemed to be staring at him. Almost taking him apart piece by piece. No easy task for what looked like a five or six-year-old girl.

    “I forgot that you never got to meet her, but this little cutie pie is our daughter, Catherine. While I never hated my own father over it, I don’t know how he left me behind 10 years ago. Cat’s too dear to me. I’d sooner lose my own foot.”

   “While I had originally wanted to call her after my own mother, Warren… well he made quite a compelling argument…”

    “Jeez Amata, that’s the first thing you’ve said to our guests without a frown or smirk…”

  Warren had a smile on his face, but what happened next, wiped it away and took everyone by surprise. Cat jumped up and smacked Warren across the cheek.

     “Papa! No mocking mama! Say sowwy!”

     “I’m sorry Pumpkin… Do you forgive me, Amata?”

     “I suppose I have to… Apology accepted.”

  Warren leaned in close and kissed Amata on the lips. Catherine, who was now squashed between her parents, began to laugh and attempted to free herself by pushing her parents apart. That only led to Warren kissing Cat on the cheek which led to more laughter.

    “I have to admit, seeing how fast you could clear out a gang of super mutants, I never expected to see you as a married man.”

    “Well, I had always promised myself that I’d come back here to Amata. She was the only thing that kept me going out there, after finding my father. Now that I’ve Cat and Amata, I don’t ever need to go out to the Wastes again. I’ve seen the world for what it is and I’m perfectly content here. If Cat wants to explore when she’s older, all I’ll do is hand her a loaded pistol and give her some advice. I won’t lock her inside for the rest of her life if that’s not what she wants.”

   “Well, we still have to _discuss_ that…”

   “Well, that’s what I hope I can do. If she wants to go out and explore, she’ll always have a home here in the Vault.”

Alexei have a small cough and Warren laughed again.

   “I suppose I should give you and the Sentinel a chance to chat. We should talk again later.”

Warren, Amata, and Catherine left the Infirmary and Alexei turned to Arthur. Alexei was happy to see a bit more colour in Arthur’s cheeks, and he had a faint smile on his face. Arthur even seemed to be sitting up a little higher.

   “How are you feeling?”

   “About as well as you could expect, Sentinel. I’ve just lost my compound to a maniac, but I’ve gotten to see a dear friend. Haven’t many of those left. You?”

   “Shoulder is a little stiff but that’s about it. We need to try and figure out what we’re gonna do next. Sitting on our hands isn’t gonna do anything.”

   “I’ve been thinking about that and while I am still a little hesitant about allowing Danse to re-join, you’re right. We can’t turn away any aid at the minute and if Danse can prove that he isn’t going to betray us, I may reinstate him.”

    “Tha- Damn!”

    “What’s wrong Sentinel?”

    “Danse! And Shaun… and everyone else! We need to contact them! If they head to the Citadel, they could be captured! Or worse… and If Turner touches a hair on Shaun’s head… I’ll fucking kill him with my own bare hands!”

   “Well how would you say we do that? We have no idea where they are?”

Alexei started pacing back and forth, trying her best to figure something out. A small cough in the corner of the room caught her attention. Warren and Catherine had returned, Cat now chewing on a sweet roll as she snuggled close to her father.

   “Sorry for intruding, but I may have an idea.”

   “Fire away, Warren.”

   “Arthur, do you remember Three Dog?”

   “The DJ? Galaxy News Radio, right?”

   “The very same! But back there a couple years ago, while I was searching for my father, I repaired his broadcast relay. He told me that it can reach far outside the Wasteland, plus he owes me. Just use the relay in the Monument and it should boost the range far enough to reach your man. And your son. What else do they have with them?”

   “Liberty Prime, a Proctor, and a scribe.”

   “You managed to get Prime working again?! I thought the Enclave destroyed him?”

   “Believe me, it took a lot of work, but yeah, we managed it.”

  “Veronica and I can go. I’m sorry but Arthur, you’re not really in a state to be travelling. Don’t worry, we’ll be back and hopefully with some good news.”

    “If I may, could I offer some advice and maybe an advantage?”

    “We’ll accept anything. Thank you.”

    “First off, travel through the metro tunnels. Except for some Ferals, they’re practically empty. And second, I want you to take this.”

Warren walked over towards a keypad on the wall and shuffled Cat over to his other shoulder as he keyed in the code. The partition shifted and behind it sat a dusty suit of T-51 Power Armour. Alexei ran a gentle hand over the armour plates. They were spotless.

   “Amata has been wanting me to get rid of this, before Cat hurt herself. I got it during war and now it’s going back to where it belongs, the battlefield. There’s a few full power cores in the chest compartment. Just be careful along the Mall, super mutants have always been over that area.”

   “Thank you, Paladin Almodavar. I promise I’ll take care of it.”

   “Oh please, I’m only Doctor Almodavar, or Warren. I haven’t been a Paladin for years.

   “In that case, Thank you Warren.”

Cat, who had been resting against her father, had let out a small yawn. Warren pressed a small kiss against her forehead and turned to Alexei again.

  “I’ll be back in a moment Sentinel. I just have to lay someone to bed.”

Two hours later Warren, Alexei, Arthur, and Veronica were standing in front of the Vault door.

   “Just follow the route we discussed and you should reach the monument by morning. I’d say expect some resistance. Judging by what you’ve said about the captured soldiers, there mustn’t be anyone guarding the relay.”

  “Always expect the worst and then you’ll never be surprised.”

  “And Sentinel? Return safe and sound. I’ll need your help to get everything whipped back into shape!”

   “Don’t worry Arthur, I told you that I’d be coming after that Elder title. You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

Arthur gave Alexei and Veronica the usual salute and Warren joined in before he opened the Vault door. Alexei and Veronica passed the threshold and Veronica spun around and smiled.

   “Don’t worry boys! We’ll be back soon!”

The Vault door shut behind them.


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long absence!  
> Here's the next chapter and I'm afraid that it is kinda shit. I'm not the happiest with this chapter and I've been working on it in pieces over the last fortnight.  
> Please read, rate, and comment. If anyone can think of any way to improve the story, please let me know. Thanks again,  
> EndlessExplorer.

The Ferals skull gave a loud crack underneath the heel of Alexei’s armour. Warren hadn’t lied, the metro tunnels were full of them. Before getting to the metro station, Alexei and Veronica had a gang of Raiders to get rid of from an old Super-Duper mart and now they just wanted a break. After killing the raiders, Alexei and Veronica had scouted the building and had come across a weapons cache which was a huge advantage over the hordes of Ferals that seemed to be coming out of the walls. In a fleeting moment, Alexei looked over at Veronica who had just sent her Power Fist flying through a Feral’s face. A sticky red paste coated the wall as well as Veronica.

   “Ugh! Fucking gross! Why the hell do they have to explode like that?!”

   “Why… not aim… for the chest instead? And stop complaining?!”

   “If I didn’t complain…, then I wouldn’t… really… be me! I find it almost therapeutic.”

   “Just keep fighting…, We should almost be there!”

Roughly an hour or two later, Alexei and Veronica had managed to reach the end of the Metro. Veronica fell to her knees as she tried to catch her breath while Alexei rested against the wall. Alexei had never seen Ferals in such large numbers before. Pulling some purified water out of the storage compartment in her armour, Alexei passed one to Veronica before she pulled off her helmet in order to drain her own.

    “You ok Santangelo?”

Veronica looked up at Alexei with her trademark smile spread across her face.

   “Oh yeah, I’ve fought Scribes harder than those Ferals… just need to catch my breath is all.”

   “Well rest up quick. We head out in ten.”

   “Gotcha ma’am. Loud and clear!”

When they left the metro tunnels, the sun was high in the sky. The air was hot and sticky. Alexei ran an armoured hand across her forehead in a futile attempt to mop up sweat. Throwing her helmet back on, Alexei started climbing the steps from the crumbling metro. Just as Alexei reached the top of the steps, a round hit the side of her helmet, disorientating her. Veronica narrowly avoided Alexei as she fell down the steps in her armour.

   “HAHA STUPID HUMAN. NO ONE IS AS STRONG AS SUPER MUTANT!”

Veronica ran down the steps and helped Alexei back on to her feet. Alexei’s left arm wouldn’t move.

   “Damn it! I’ve a ruined servo in my left arm. It’s locked.”

   “Well can you still fight with your right?”

   “I can swing a bat pretty well. As well as that, growing up in a house with three brothers who all play football?... you pick up pretty quickly how to tackle people.”

On the count of three, Veronica took out her rifle and positioned herself at the top of the stairs. Once she was ready, Alexei came out running and swinging. Keeping her shoulder down, Alexei managed to throw a super mutant over her shoulder and crushed its head under her armoured foot. Alexei had hoped to take advantage of the surprise a little longer, but the Super Mutants recovered quick and started shooting. Alexei, even in her armour, managed to take shelter behind a crumbling pile of bricks. Looking around, Alexei noticed that cover in The Mall was almost non-existent. Taking a few breaths to calm down her racing heart, Alexei could feel the adrenaline running through her. To her left, another super mutant stood out from behind its own cover.

   “PUNY HUMANS RUN AWAY FROM MIGHTY SUP-“

From the distance that Alexei had gotten on the mutants decapitated head, she remembered going to Fenway Park when she was younger. The atmosphere had been electric and Alexei could remember being on the edge of her seat for the whole match. Seeing Moe Cronin back in Diamond City almost defile the sport had made Alexei sick, and she wasted no time in correcting Cronin.

Veronica watched Alexei running through the battlefield. An unstoppable force meeting softer targets and reducing them to either paste or pieces. On the horizon, Veronica noticed a brute marching in, wielding a Gatling Laser. Getting the bastard in her sights, Veronica had hot lead going through its head before the Mutant had even gotten the Gatling spinning. While the first brute hadn’t been a problem, Veronica could see even more coming in to join the fight and it wouldn’t be long before both herself and Alexei would be drastically outnumbered. Warren had explained that when the Brotherhood had been protecting the relay, they had installed a barrier fence and in recent times, had even managed to electrify the gate to keep anything and anyone un-prohibited away. All they had to do is reach the monument.

   “Ma’am?”

   “A little busy here Santangelo. What is it?”

   “The muties seem to have invited everybody. We have to get out of here and now! I’ll head for the monument. Can you try and distract them a little bit longer?”

    “No problem, but hurry. I’ll be right behind you.”

Veronica headed for the monument, vaulting over anything in her way. Perched on a tower in front of her, a Super Mutant was shooting volleys of rockets.

   “STUPID HUMAN! STAY STILL!”

Veronica chuckled before she pulled a 9mm pistol from a holster on her back.

   “NAH!”

Veronica let fly a volley of her own, luckily managing to hit the Super Mutant right between the eyes. The mutant crumbled under his own weight and fell forward, lying in a pile at the foot of his perch. Veronica kept running and finally managed to reach the monument. Alexei was making her way up behind her, slowly yet surely. Veronica booted up the terminal beside the wall and cursed at the words on screen.

   “Password Required”

Veronica started raking her brain, trying to figure out what the password could be. Password after password was denied and Veronica bit her lip when she was almost locked out of the system. Down to her last chance, Veronica had an idea. With heavy trepidation, Veronica typed

   ‘A-D-V-I-C-T-O-R-I-U-M’

Suddenly the terminal lit up and the gate slowly started opening. Veronica ran her hand down her face slowly before a voice pulled her from her thoughts.

   “Santangelo! Get inside the fucking gate!”

Veronica ran inside and started hammering at the terminal. The gate shuddered to a stop and then went in reverse. Veronica was waving her arms like a lunatic, almost like it would physically help speed Alexei up. When Alexei got close enough, she fell to her knees and slid in, just before the gate closed. Sparks were flying in all directions and Veronica lifted her arm up to shield her face. One mutant got an arm stuck between the gate and the wall, while its friends started hammering against the gate with reckless abandon. Alexei leapt out of the suit as soon as she could, the heated metal from the slide had scorched her pants legs. The mutants began to shout and howl.

   “PESKY HUMANS. COME OUT SO THAT WE CAN EAT YOU!”

   “SCAREDY HUMANS HIDE BEHIND STUPID METAL WALL!”

Picking a piece of rebar up off the floor, Alexei walked over to the gate. Swinging it to test the weight and nodding, she lifted it above her head. Alexei brought the rebar down on the hand and arm of the stuck mutant.

   “Would…you…shut…up!”

Veronica watched the rebar go up and down, over and over. A satisfying crunch told a gruesome tale for the super mutant who was now howling in pain. The other super mutants left the stuck mutant to its torture and went back to The Mall. When the mutant finally managed to pull it’s arm free, it ran off like an injured animal. Alexei turned around, gave a long sigh and then flung the rebar in some direction.

   “wow… I’ve never seen anyone do that who hasn’t been in power armour. That was impressive.”

   “Thanks Veronica. Now let’s go and contact my boys…”

Veronica cast an eyebrow in Alexei’s direction. Suddenly it became a little clearer as to why Alexei had been anxious to establish contact.

   “MY boys, ma’am?”

   “I meant OUR boys! Now come on!”

   “Sure… Whatever you say…”

Veronica entered the old elevator alongside Alexei, a smile planted across her face. Alexei rolled her eyes as she hit the button and sighed with relief as the lift began to rise. The entire journey up was in silence, and Alexei could almost feel the questions coming off of Veronica.

   “My son.”

   “What?”

   “Who ‘my boys’ are? My son and my boyfriend.”

   “Your Boyfriend? Son? Wait? You’re a mom?! Are you using your position within the Brotherhood to offer protection to your family?!”

   “No! He used to be a Paladin. Taught me everything I know. And yes I’m a mom! Don’t you think I’d be able to?”

   “I meant no disrespect… It’s just that usually any maternal material around here is a bit more worn and torn. You look perfect! And what do you mean, used to?”

The elevator bell rang as they reached their destination.

   “Sorry Veronica, that’s a story for another time. Now let’s hope this relay works!”

Veronica took up a sniping position while Alexei worked on the relay. Connecting the radio directly, Alexei placed the radio up against her ear as she went through the frequencies. Finally, Alexei seemed to find something.

  “Danse! Danse! Can you read me?”

  “Alex?”

  “YES! Danse before you say anything else, where are you right now?!”

  “Can you please refrain from shouting in my ear? But as for our location, we’re close to D.C. Should be there by nightfall.”

  “Stay away from the Citadel! Just to be safe, I order all of you to STAY AWAY from the citadel!”

   “Why? What happened?”

   “Turner happened. He’s captured the Citadel, but Arthur and I escaped with the help of an ally. Head north-west. Do you know Megaton?”

   “Of course I do.”

   “Good. Meet me there and I’ll explain the rest. I love you.

   “Ok… I love you too.”

The Radio went dead and Alexei fell back against the wall. Veronica came down from her perch and rested her rifle across her lap.

  “We did it.”

  “Yes we did… Now, let’s get back.”

Alexei stood up and dusted off her pants. Helping Veronica up, they got back into the elevator and headed for Vault 101. By the time they arrived, the sun had begun to set and as soon as the Vault opened, Alexei jumped out of her armour and headed for the bathroom. Alexei didn’t know why, but she felt an urge to put on make-up for when she was to meet Danse. After not seeing each other for so long, she felt the extra steps necessary. Alexei could still remember doing the same when Nate came home from the war. A few tasteful applications of make-up to enhance her natural features, plus a new dress and shoes, had Nate unwrapping her as soon as they returned home. The dress never even got to the bedroom, and neither did they until much later in the night. Thankfully Alexei had the sense to shut the blinds and put Codsworth into power down mode.

Tonight however, Alexei didn’t have a dress, or new shoes, but she did manage to find some make-up in the ruins of D.C. Veronica had walked on and Alexei grabbed them and stuffed them deep into her pack. It wasn’t much and she had even managed to find some perfume, but she was delighted to find some scarlet lipstick. Against her usually paler skin, the scarlet colour was perfect. Once she was finished, Alexei left the bathroom and headed for the Vault door, bumping into Arthur along the way.

   “Ah Sentinel Coles… I trust the mission was a success?”

  “Thankfully sir. We managed to establish contact before our team reached the D.C border. I ordered them to head here and that we’d fill them in when they get here.”

Arthur took a moment to notice his second-in-command. Her posture was tall, proud, and authoritative but she seemed almost anxious to leave. The sweet aroma of perfume hit his nose, and he also noticed the lipstick on her face.

  “Sentinel? Are you wearing make-up?”

Alexei quickly checked the time on her pip-boy and gave a nervous chuckle.

  “I’m sorry sir, but I have to go. We should be expecting the party soon.”

Alexei quickly walked off, leaving Arthur temporarily baffled. After a short while, he realised that he was the only one there. Shaking his head, Arthur rolled his wheelchair down the hall towards his temporary quarters.

Alexei reached the vault door and gritted her teeth when she found Amata waiting there.

   “Hello there Mrs Almodavar. Can I help you?”

   “Yes you can. You can leave my Vault and my family alone. We are not a hotel and it is my responsibility to keep my dwellers and my family safe. YOU people are going to drag us into a fight that we don’t want anything to do with. I will not allow Warren to go running off, playing soldier again, and I know that’s what’s going to happen. I will give you 24 hours to leave here peacefully before I have security throw you out.”

  “but what about Arthur?”

  “I’m sorry but as I said, the members of this vault, including my family are my priorities.”

  “What did Warren think? About you throwing out his old friend?”

  “I haven’t told Warren. I won’t need to tell him anything because I hope that you will leave us peacefully. If I have to throw you out, well then… I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it.”

   “Well you are the Overseer. If you say that we’ve overstayed our welcome, then we’ll leave. If you please allow us a little extra time to figure out our next move, it’d be highly appreciated.”

   “Just get out of here, sooner rather than later.”

Amata hit the door switch and the Vault door cycled open. Alexei nodded her head and left for her meeting with Danse. Even though her conversation with Amata left her a bit tense, the prospect of seeing Danse and Shaun again had left Alexei in quite a giddy mood. After reaching the gates of Megaton in no time at all, Alexei sat on a rock and stared into the gradually darkening sky. Time seemed to move slowly and Alexei started getting anxious, desperate to see her family again.

Eventually Alexei spotted something in the distance. It was Liberty Prime, souring over everything and sticking out like a sore thumb. Alexei almost started running towards the war machine and there standing beneath it, was Danse. Danse had his back turned towards Alexei and taking advantage of his vulnerable state, Alexei tried to jump up on his back. What Alexei didn’t expect though is for Danse to catch her and throw her over his shoulder and onto the ground. Danse looked concerned and apologetic, but his brow was turned in such a way that upside down, Alexei couldn’t help but laugh. Just as Alexei was starting to stand up, Shaun came out of nowhere and tackled his mother to the ground. Alexei started laughing again and started kissing Shaun all over. Shaun quickly retreated, hoping to escape his mother’s affectionate assault, and Alexei even noticed that a small smirk had made itself to Danse’s face. Alexei lifted an eyebrow.

Danse extended a large hand forward and helped Alexei off the ground. Seeing Danse outside of his armour was still a little strange but it suited him nicely. Danse and Alexei walked back to the Vault entrance, hand in hand, and occasionally stopping to kiss each other. Shaun gave an audible ‘euch’ every time and Alexei teased him, explaining that there would be a day when he would meet someone and he’d be acting the exact same way. Shaun retorted in childlike defiance. Soon they reached the Vault door and Alexei opened it from the outside. As the door slid open, Alexei felt Danse tense up. Lifting her head, Alexei realised why.

Sitting just inside the door was Arthur, with a pistol trained at Danse's chest.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is a little short. The story will continue, but I am also working on a few new smaller projects...

    “ARTHUR! What the hell are you doing?!”

   “While I admit that we are in dire straits around here Sentinel, we must prove that we are strong enough that we don’t have to rely on our enemies. If we do, we will show that we are weak.”

Arthur pulled the hammer on the revolver he had in his hand. Alexei stood in front of Danse, trying to block any fatal shot that Arthur might try. Danse placed his hand on Alexei’s shoulder to try and get her to move, but Alexei wouldn’t budge. It still surprised Danse with just how strong Alexei had gotten, both physically and mentally. She really was one of the best.

   “Don’t think that I’ll refrain from harming you Sentinel…”

   “Why do you want to hurt my mom! Or Danse?! My mom has been loyal to you; doesn’t she deserve to be trusted?”

Alexei raised her hand, gently pushing Shaun back behind her. If anything, she would protect her son. Alexei had failed once, not again. Arthur looked at Shaun and pointed at Danse.

   “That ‘man’ there. He was my most trusted field officer. There were others who outranked him, but I always felt as though they were trying to vie for my support or try and persuade me to their way of thinking, but not Danse. Danse was the only one who was brutally honest with me, and helped me come to rational decisions. Then I find out that one of my closest friends is DEAD AND THE INSTITUTE HAD THE SICK FANTASY OF REPLACING HIM WITH A DUPLICATE!”

The air was tense. Nobody wanted to move, in fear of a fatal stray shot.

   “What the hell is going on here?!”

Everyone turned and saw Warren. He was holding Catherine on his hip, but the little girl was trying her best to hide inside her father’s lab coat. Warren walked out and forcibly took the handgun from Arthur. With a skilled hand, Warren opened the revolver and dumped every bullet down onto the floor.

   “Why the hell are you pointing guns in here?!”

   “We are in the midst of an enemy. I’m protecting my people.”

Warren looked around. No unholstered weapons, except for the one in his hand, no sneers. Just looks of anger, surprise, and sadness… Danse came forward.

   “The enemy of which Arthur is referring to is me. I’m an institute synth, named M7-97.”

Warren stuck his hand out. Danse did the same and they shook. Alexei and Shaun were relieved, but Arthur was shocked.

   “What the hell?”

   “I should say ‘what the hell’ to you, Arthur. I’m speaking as a friend when I say you’re being a bastard. So what if the guy has a bit of tech in his head? Do you remember Cross?”

    “Star Paladin Cross? Of course I do… She always had time for me when I was a squire. Why?”

    “She had tech in her as well. Sure I have a metal plate in my head from Adams Air force base. Do you think any less of us?”

Arthur was silent. Alexei could see that he looked defeated, but he didn’t want to seem so, in front of so many.

   “Of course not…”

   “So why should it be any different for Danse here. I mean I still have friends in the Citadel and I would hear things about a Danse from them on my tech runs. If what they say is true, you’re after chopping off your own hand.”

Arthur was silent again as he spun himself around and started heading up the ramp towards the vault interior. Stopping at the top of the ramp, Arthur looked over his shoulder.

   “You may rejoin the Brotherhood if you so wish, synth! But, you are demoted to Knight, and you are under the supervision of Sentinel Coles. One foot out of line and I will make sure there isn’t even enough of you left for the crows to pick on. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?”

   “Crystal sir. Thank you, really.”

   “Don’t make me regret this… Now, Sentinel! Come and meet me in the Infirmary. We need to make a plan.”

Arthur went off and everyone stood silent for a minute. Alexei suddenly jumped up and grabbing Danse’s cheeks, gave him a hard, and somehow tender kiss. Ingram slapped a hand on Danse’s shoulder as she followed after Arthur, and Warren carried a now sleeping Catherine inside to her bed. Alexei wasn’t sure where Isabelle went off to, but frankly at the time, she didn’t care.

Sometime later Danse, Alexei, and Shaun were sitting in a spare room that Warren had let them use. Danse was reading a book about combat strategies, and Shaun was writing something in a notebook. It was strange to Alexei. This is what she had imagined her life would have been like in Vault 111, but it seemed that the universe had something else in mind. Alexei didn’t mind, she still had her family. Alexei snuggled closer to Danse, who pulled his attention away from the book just long enough to plant a kiss on Alexei’s lips.

   “So how does it feel?”

   “What?”

   “Being back. I thought you’d be a bit happier about it.”

   “I don’t know. I AM happy about it, but I found something more important to me than the Brotherhood…”

   “And what’s that?”

   “My beautiful partner and her son. My family…”

Alexei’s heart almost exploded. Hearing it come from Danse’s lips just made it all seem so real. Alexei was afraid that Danse would just slip into his old persona when Arthur let him rejoin, but if it made him happy then Alexei would be happy for him. There were a lot of things running through Alexei’s mind right now, none of them anyway appropriate for a ten-year-old to witness without therapy.

   “Danse, uh! That was so cheesy!!”

Alexei couldn’t supress her laughter from Shaun’s reaction.

   “Don’t worry Shaun. There will come a day when it’ll be our job to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend. Just remember that…”

Shaun gave another loud exclamation of disgust before taking his notebook into his room and locking the door. Now, Danse couldn’t help but laugh.

   “Why must you always torture the boy?”

   “I wouldn’t be doing my job as his mother if I didn’t…”

   “Well god knows you tortured me enough times during our early days…”

   “You must have liked it because otherwise we wouldn’t be here. Face it, you like me.”

   “In actual fact, I was afraid you were going to get yourself killed, and I didn’t want to have that on my conscience. And you’re wrong.”

   “About what?”

   “I don’t like you.”

   “What?!”

   “I love you.”

Alexei and Danse kissed each other.

    “I’m really having a sense of Déjà vu.”

    “Why?”

    “The superior officer and the knight. We switched roles.”

    “Well ma’am. What would you have me do?”

    “Well soldier, I want you to drop down and give me fifty… naked.”

    “I’m afraid I will have to report you ma’am. There is no fraternisation between ranks. It is forbidden by the tenets of the Brotherhood.”

Alexei went wide-eyed before she gave a small pout. Looking over at him, Alexei noticed that behind his book, there was a smile on Danse’s face.

   “You’re messing with me! Oh god, I’ve corrupted you…”

Danse was just about to lean over when a knock on their door disrupted them. Danse went back to his book while Alexei opened the door. It was Warren.

   “I’m sorry about this Alex, but Arthur seems to want you.”

   “No problem Warren. Thanks for letting me know. Actually one thing…”

Alexei led Warren out into the hallway and explained her earlier ‘conversation’ with Amata. Warren looked a little annoyed with Amata, but Alexei calmed him down, urging that they had in fact, overstayed their welcome.

   “I have an idea!”

Warren pulled a small key from his pocket. It had a small keyring of a bomb on the end.

   “I have a house over in Megaton. I don’t ever use it so you can have it as a base of operations. Should do the job fine. Use the reset code ALPHA-EPSILON-MASTER-RESET on Wadsworth and the master command will swap over. I’m sorry about Amata. As long as I’ve known her, she’s always had the efforts of the Vault at heart. I’d say she was always the best choice for Overseer. I’m just sorry I killed my father-in-law.”

   “You killed Amata’s father?”

  “Long story… Anyway I’m sorry but I have to get back to my family.”

  “Sorry for keeping you. Thanks for the base.”

  “No problem. Just take care of Arthur. He can be a stubborn ass, but he’s still a good guy.”

   “I know.”

Alexei stuck her head in and let Danse know that she was meeting Arthur. Following the hallways, Alexei got lost once or twice, bumping into other Vault residents, before she finally found the infirmary. Just as she was about to leave herself be known, Alexei heard voices. Specifically, two voices. Arthur and Veronica. Pressing herself up against the wall, Alexei watched them both. Arthur was up on the bed, running a rag over Veronica’s 10mm, while Veronica herself was doing maintenance on her power fist. A simple bulb hung overhead and Arthur seemed to be laughing.

   “So Elder McNamara came out of the bunker in his power armour. Someone had covered it in bright pink flowers, from head to toe. The Hidden Valley chapter were a hard bunch of bastards, but no one could keep a straight face. We were all on mess duty for six months afterward. To this day, no one knows who did it… not that it matters anyway.”

  “No point in worrying about the past or our fallen. We can mourn them when we’ve avenged them. You are responsible for carrying on the memories of your fallen brothers and sisters and they will all rest easier when that bastard Turner is rotting in hell.”

  “Yeah… so sir? You all speeches or do you have a funny story or two in that head of yours?”

   “Santangelo? Did Elder McNamara ever bring you up on breeches of decorum?”

   “I held the record. 750 counts of bad decorum. If I hadn’t left the bunker when I did, I’m pretty sure the Elder would have exiled me…”

   “That explains a lot…”

Alexei was about to excuse herself when she knocked into a jar of Buffout. The glass shattered and both Arthur and Veronica set a pistol on the doorway.

    “It’s only me guys. Just knocked into something.”

Arthur dropped his weapon but eyed Alexei suspiciously.

   “Right then Sentinel. Now that you’re here, we can discuss our next move. We’re going to take back the Citadel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will split this fic into two parts. This one will end when the Brotherhood take back the Citadel and kick Turner out of D.C.  
> The next one will go until it's all over...  
> Please leave a comment on what anyone thinks of the idea.  
> Any and all ideas welcome.  
> Thanks always,  
> EndlessExplorer.


End file.
